


My Hero Academia: Karaoke Night

by NegaiFreak



Category: Marvel (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Karaoke, Multi, Singing, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 20,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegaiFreak/pseuds/NegaiFreak
Summary: Class A and Class B come together for a karaoke night to celebrate their first year together! The question is, who will sing first?!





	1. The Proposal

The end of the first year was fast approaching. And with days to spare before the U.A. students of the hero course would be allowed to go back home, both classes decided they'd spend an evening together in the Heights Alliance common room for a fun little party. Of course, most of the forty-eight students were regretting the activity they were engaging in.

"AASAGFSFDASGSAFFSFDFSSFA!!!!!!" Minoru Mineta screamed into a microphone. Mina Ashido, Toru Hagakure, and some of the girls from Class 1-B decided that a karaoke night would be the best way to bring everyone together. They just wished the first person to volunteer wasn't the resident class pervert.

"Anyone else have that ringing feeling in their ears?!" Miles Morales asked as he covered his ears from the blast of sound.

"WHAT?!" Izuku Midoriya questioned back loudly, unable to hear from his classmate's screaming. Being the first to volunteer, it was clear that he wanted to impress the nineteen girls of the hero course. But pretty much all of them had their ears shut. After what felt like an eternity of hellish yelling, he finally stopped with a satisfied grin.

"All right, so which girl wants to sing their praises first?" he inquired to the girls.

"...It would've been mush better if you didn't sing," Kinoko Komori remarked bluntly, receiving a plethora of nods in agreement from all the girls there.

"Aw, come on!" the Pop Off Quirk user complained.

"Are you sure the Rider doesn't want you to roast his ass?" Kyoka Jiro asked in a whisper to her boyfriend, Robbie Reyes.

"He ain't sayin' a word, so no..." he responded quietly.

"Maybe this whole karaoke night was a bad idea..." Itsuka Kendo admitted with a disappointed look on her face, "I mean... not all of us wanna be here..." she added, glancing over to see many of the others either on their phones or talking to each other.

"We can't just quit now though!" Setsuna Tokage argued, "I say we try another song with a new pair!" she suggested.

"Ooh, a duet this time?!" Mina guessed as she excitedly clapped her hands together, "Perfect!" she exclaimed in agreement.

"Why don't we do one with an A and a B student?" Toru implored, "That way, we can all interact better together!" she mentioned excitedly with an invisible grin.

"Oh please..." Neito Monoma muttered from afar, catching their attentions as they saw him brush his hair back with his right hand, "Those Class A idiots won't even make a good duet between themselves..." he noted, smiling ominously towards the rival class members, "while we of Class B will-!"

"Zip it," Riri Williams interrupted as she smacked him upside the head with her right hand.

"OW!" he yelped in agony, grabbing at it.

"Thanks for that, Riri," the Class B representative said in gratitude, "So how are we gonna choose who goes and who doesn't?" she asked curiously.

"By this!" Mina declared, pulling out two separate spinner wheels; one with the names of members of her class, while the other had those of the opposite, "I had Momo make these just in case everyone got cold feet..." she noted, causing those who weren't paying attention to perk up in surprise, "Whoever's name comes up on the wheel has to sing!" she stated to the group, "You can do a duet or a solo, but once your name comes up, you've gotta get up here and let us hear your voice!" she told them excitedly.

"This just became maddening..." Fumikage Tokoyami noted, sounding rather frightened by the prospect of having to forcefully sing.

"Yeah..." Shihai Kuroiro agreed, sweating madly.

"By the way, the song's your choice!" Toru pointed out, jumping over to the wheels and resting an invisible hand on each one.

"Oh boy..." Ochaco Uraraka gulped as she saw her ready herself.

"Here we go..." Kosei Tsuburaba grumbled as the wheels began to spin upon her movement. Everyone was watching. Who would be selected first?


	2. Izuku & Miles: The Boogie

"And the first pair is..." Mina began, doing a makeshift drum roll as she slapped her hands over her knees rapidly. The two spinners then stopped moving, with the pointers each on the translated Japanese names of the students. Izuku paled.

"Izuku Midoriya and Miles Morales!" Toru exclaimed as she held up a pair of microphones and handed them off to the two boys.

"Sweet!" the spidery-powered teen yelled with a pump of his fist, jumping out from his seat.

"U-Um..." the freckled teen stuttered. He had never done karaoke before, let alone performed in front of a crowd. A crowd of forty-seven people. He would have to sing eventually, but being picked first really didn't alleviate his nerves.

"Come on, Deku!" Natalie Dragneel, his girlfriend, cheered to his surprise, "You and Miles are like best friends, right?" she inquired to him. Though they were in different classes, Izuku sympathized with the afro haired teen, as his powers were given to him in almost the same way. Except he wasn't bitten by a radioactive spider.

"I'll pick the song!" his singing mate announced, going over to a laptop that was set up beside a pair of loudspeakers with the Acid Quirk user to select which tune they would be singing. The One For All inheritor gulped. He saw his friends smiling at him encouragingly, save for Katsuki Bakugo, while some of the Class B students snickered. He assumed it was because they knew it would be fun to watch either way.

"A-A-All right..." he stammered out, standing up from his seat and going into the middle of the room.

"That's the spirit, Midoriya!" Eijiro Kirishima cheered.

"Yeah, rock on dude!" Denki Kaminari added.

"Miles is pretty energetic..." Itsuka admitted as she let off a soft smile, "Maybe this won't be so bad," she admitted.

"I guarantee that Class A brat will fall to his- ACK!" Neito yelped as his neck was chopped at by Yosetsu Awase.

"Let's get this goin', guys!" he cried out. After a moment of preparation, the two boys had taken center stage.

"Deku's gonna flop," Katsuki bluntly remarked with a common devilish grin.

"Don't speak ill of your classmate, Bakugo!" Tenya Iida reprimanded as he gestured towards him angrily, "Although, I do admit that Midoriya may not fare well against Miles..." he confessed, which his classmate could hear as he slouched down slightly.

"Low blow, dude," Rikido Sato commented with a blank stare towards him.

"Good luck, everyone!" Momo Yaoyorozu cheered.

"Hey man, you want me to take the first part and let you jump in?" the spidery-powered teen asked his friend, making him perk up.

"Uh... sure..." he responded nervously with a breath of relief. He wouldn't have to embarrass himself right away.

"You boys ready?" Mina asked as she stood at the ready, with her index finger prepared to press the enter key to play the song. The Brooklyn native gave a thumbs up, while a nervous nod was the only response from the green, messy haired teen beside him. "And go!" she exclaimed, pressing the key. A beat started playing through the speakers and immediately, Miles started hopping around the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he sang, "Report to the dance floor! Report to the dance floor!" he repeated, hopping onto a jumping off of the wall before landing right beside his singing mate, "I feel like gettin' crazy, do you feel the same~?" he echoed into the microphone, "Let go of your problems baby and come and dance with me~!" he continued with a wink towards some of the girls in his class.

"Tch," Riri scoffed with a blush, while the others appeared to just ignore it, save for a few.

"No sense in going home now, staying out all night~!" he kept going excitedly, "Got the club blowin' up like a stick of dynamite~!" he exclaimed. Izuku was amazed by his raw talent. He wasn't perfect in the singing department, but his charisma seemed to push that aside.

"He's pretty good," Ochaco admitted, clapping to the beat a little.

"Probably because he knows the song..." Rachael Hagane mentioned while holding her girlfriend, Raya Tennyson, in her arms.

"And Izuku on the other hand..." Alice Fullbuster began to say, letting off a worried expression.

"Step to the left! Two steps to the right! Throw your hands up! Wave 'em side to side!" Miles chanted, doing the exact moves he was singing about, "Step to the front! Two steps to the back! Do a three-sixty! Everybody clap, clap, clap, clap, clap!" he sang, getting some of the boys in his class to do the clapping, "Jump, jump! Higher baby~! Jump, jump! Gettin' higher baby~!" he kept going, letting out a powerful high note, "Jump, jump! Jump, jump! Higher baby~! Jump, jump! Higher baby~! Jump, jump!" he repeated, letting out another high note, "Boogie~," he uttered, dancing around and moving his feet fluidly, "Boogie~," he repeated before pointing towards his singing mate, indicating that his turn had come. He was nervous, probably more than he had ever been in his life. But with how well his friend had performed up to now, he had to try. he looked at the lyrics showing up on the laptop, taking a deep breath.

"Keep playin' the music DJ, ain't no time to chill~!" he began with a heavy blush forming across his cheeks, "Whole building goin' crazy, nobody standin' still~!" he sang loudly, seemingly still nervous.

"Uh... wow," Hanta Sero bluntly uttered with widened eyes.

"Did Midoriya's balls just drop or something?" Minoru remarked in confusion, only to end up getting whipped in the back of the head by the long tongue of Tsuyu Asui.

"Step to the left! Two steps to the right! Throw your hands up! Wave 'em side to side!" Izuku chanted, performing the same moves as his friend earlier, "Step to the front! Two steps to the back! Do a three-sixty! Everybody clap, clap, clap, clap, clap!" he exclaimed, with most of his class and some of those in the rival class performing the dances with him as they stood up, "Jump, jump! Higher baby~! Jump, jump! Gettin' higher baby~!" he repeated, hopping around excitedly. This would be unusual for him, but he was riding such an emotional high of energy that he didn't care. "Jump, jump! Jump, jump! Higher baby~! Jump, jump! Higher baby~! Jump, jump!" he continued, smiling all the while.

"Go Midoriya!" Yuga Aoyama cheered as he and the others were dancing with the singers. The One For All inheritor was now amazed with himself. With practically everyone cheering him and Miles on, he couldn't stop. And they finally got in sync.

"Boogie~," they sang simultaneously, moving their feet up and down the carpeted floor, "Boogie~," they repeated. The beat continued without the lyrics coming up for a few seconds, giving the two boys a chance to breathe. However, they shared a glance and a grin with each other, nodding before the next verse came up.

"Step to the left!" Miles sang as he danced.

"Two steps to the right!" Izuku continued, doing the same.

"Throw your hands up!" the spidery-powered teen yelled with his arms up.

"Wave 'em side to side!" his friend exclaimed, moving his arms from his right to his left.

"Well, it seems as if Midoriya's finally gotten the hang of this..." Tenya noted with his hand upon his chin, "I'm proud to see he's grown!" he added with a thumbs up.

"And his singing's not bad either..." Ochaco admitted as a blush was forming on her cheeks.

"Yeah..." Natalie agreed, blushing as well.

"Step to the front! Two steps to the back! Do a three-sixty! Spin! Everybody clap, clap, clap, clap, clap!" the duo sang together as they continued their dance with their classmates, "Jump, jump! Higher baby~! Jump, jump! Gettin' higher baby~!" they continued.

"Jump, jump!" Izuku yelled on his own.

"Goodnight, ladies and gentlemen..." Miles uttered.

"Jump, jump! Jump, jump! Jump, jump!" they repeated simultaneously, hopping up and down all the while, "Boogie~," they finished, just as the song itself came to an end. A round of applause broke out immediately afterwards.

"Tch!" Katsuki scoffed angrily, seemingly jealous of how well his classmate did.

"Way to go, Miles!" Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu complimented as he was one of the louder ones to applaud.

"I'd say Miles was better, but Midoriya actually didn't do that bad..." Kyoka commented.

"Yeah, he was actually pretty good," Robbie agreed as he nodded. With the emotional high over, a heavy blush slowly kept onto Izuku's face, especially when he saw the wide grin of his girlfriend. As the applause ended, he went over to her.

"S-So... uh..." he tried to say, stuttering. She giggled before leaning in and planting a kiss upon his cheek, underneath a cluster of freckles.

"Now that was the Deku who's a hero," she remarked as his face became scarlet red. Ochaco took notice of their romantic interaction and glanced away, seemingly upset.

"Hey, do I get something nice from one of the girls?" Miles inquired with an arched eyebrow as he approached his nine female classmates.

"You'll get yourself a fat lip," Riri bluntly remarked in reply, "How's that sound?" she guessed back to him, making him sigh deeply.

"Fair enough..." he muttered, sitting back down in his chair.

"I do hope a peaceful and calming song is chosen next if I do not go..." Ibara Shiozaki pleaded with her hands clasped together.

"Okay, give it up for our first two singers!" Mina implored to the audience.

"Hey, what about me?!" Minoru screamed, but was ignored amidst the clapping.

"Now let's see who's next!" Toru declared, spinning the wheels once again. Unlike before though, everyone was wanting to take part in the karaoke competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "The Boogie" by Outasight


	3. Shoto - Lost In Japan

"Next up is Shoto Todoroki and... uh..." Mina tried to say, unable to tell if the arrow of the Class B wheel was pointing at one name or another.

"Um... it's mine, I think..." Shihai chimed in, sweating a little, "Can I just do a solo after Todoroki's done?" he asked.

"Sure!" Toru replied, handing off a microphone to the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user, "But remember, you have to sing right after Todoroki!" she pointed out to the black skinned student.

"Y-Yeah..." he stuttered, staring over at Kinoko with somewhat of a blush coming across his cheeks. In the meantime, the red and white haired teen stared at his microphone in wonder. What song would he choose? After seeing how Izuku and Miles seemed to 'bring the house down' with their song, he wanted to pick something somewhat more... relaxed. He glanced over at Momo, who too was anticipating his selection as were most of the others.

"So, you got a song picked out?" the dark eyed girl asked her classmate, making him perk up.

"...Yeah," he responded after a brief moment, going up to the computer and typing in the title of the number he would try to recreate.

"Icy Hot's gonna suck as bad as Deku..." Katsuki bluntly remarked, earning himself a smack to the back of his head by Alice, "HEY!" he shouted at her, only for her to turn away with an annoyed huff.

"All right, I'm ready," Shoto said as he stood out in front of the crowd of aspiring heroes.

"Good luck, Todoroki!" the freckled teen cheered.

"Yeah, you got this!" Natalie exclaimed. He smiled. It was so nice to have friends... and perhaps more. He looked at Momo once again before taking a deep breath. A tune started to play through the speakers before the first set of lyrics appeared upon the screen.

"All it'd take is one flight~... We'd be in the same time zone~..." he sang softly, much to the surprise to the others, "Looking through your timeline~... Seeing all the rainbows, I~..." he continued as he turned towards the Creation Quirk user, tapping his foot against the floor, "I got an idea~..." he kept going, "And I know that it sounds crazy~..." he sang, not realizing that he was trotting up to his close female friend, "I just wanna see ya~..." he uttered, making her blush deeply.

"Wait... I think I know this song..." Pony Tsunotori noted, developing a light blush, which Itsuka noticed.

"Oh, I gotta ask do you got plans tonight~?" the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user asked in song towards the girl he had fallen for, "I'm a couple hundred miles from Japan tonight, and I~..." he kept going, "I was thinkin' I could fly to your hotel tonight~..." he sang beautifully, "'Cause I-I-I can't get you off my mind~!" he exclaimed, tapping both of his against the floor and snapping his fingers, "Can't get you off my mind~! Can't get you off my mind~! Oh~!" he repeated. The beat continued for a few moments as he bobbed his head to it. Everyone was surprised, especially Class A's deputy.

"Wow..." Rachael uttered, "He's really going all out for you, isn't he?" she inquired to the girl, who blushed madly.

"M-Me?!" she stuttered in shock, now scarlet red in the face.

"I could feel the tension~... We could cut it with a knife~..." Shoto continued, catching her attention as she saw him come a bit closer, "I know it's more than just a friendship~... I can hear thinking 'bout it, yeah~..." he sang, only deepening the girl's blush, "Do I gotta convince you~? That you shouldn't fall asleep~?" he inquired in tune, "It'll only be a couple hours~... And I'm about to leave~..." he kept going, backing away and turning around.

"Man, Shoto's good!" Miles complimented in a whisper.

"Hm," Riri hummed, seemingly unimpressed, "There are easier ways to confess," she pointed out.

"Uh... confess what?" her classmate asked, causing her to roll her eyes out of exasperation.

"Do you got plans tonight~?" the Half-Cold, Half-Hot Quirk user questioned in song again, going back into the chorus, "I'm a couple hundred miles from Japan, and I~..." he kept going, "I was thinking I could fly to your hotel tonight~..." he sang, "'Cause I-I-I can't get you off my mind~!" he exclaimed, "Can't get you off my mind~! Can't get you off my mind~!" he repeated, starting to dance a little.

"Whoa..." Hanta uttered in astonishment. No one had ever seen the normally sullen teen this energetic.

"Do you got plans tonight~? I was hoping I could get lost in your paradise~... The only thing I'm thinking 'bout is you and I~... 'Cause I-I-I can't get you off my mind~! Can't get you off my mind~! I can't seem to get you off my mind~!" he sang again, "Let's get lost tonight~! Let's get lost tonight~!" he exclaimed repeatedly towards Momo, intensifying her blush yet again, "Baby, you and~! I can't seem to get you off my mind~!" he kept going, "Let's get lost tonight~! Let's get lost tonight~!" he repeated, "Baby, you and~! I can't seem to get you off my mind~!" he sang.

"T-T-T-Todoroki...?!" the Creation Quirk user stuttered.

"I think he's confessing to you," Tsuyu Asui bluntly noted, causing her to shriek in surprise.

"Do you got plans tonight, baby~? I was hoping I could get lost in your paradise~! The only thing I'm thinking 'bout is you and I~!" Shoto sang as he approached his crush once again, "And I-I-I can't get you off my mind~! Can't get you off my mind~! I can't seem to get you off my mind, yeah~!" he kept going.

"Todoroki..." the class deputy uttered, letting her blush lessen as she saw him kneel down in front of her as her eyes sparkled.

"Let's get lost tonight~! Let's get lost tonight~! Baby, you and~! I can't seem to get you off my mind~!" he exclaimed beautifully, "Let's get lost tonight~! Let's get lost tonight~! Baby, you and~! I can't seem to get you off my mind~..." he finished, exhaling a deep breath as sweat dripped down his face. Everyone just gawked at him in shock. To them, it looked like he was about to propose to Momo, and she knew it, too. Her blush intensified once more before she covered her face with both of her hands.

"Todoroki..." she uttered again, catching his attention as he perked up, "We're already in Japan, you know," she remarked.

"Ah," he sounded off in realization, blushing a little, "Sorry..." he apologized, "I just thought it was a good song and..." he kept going, taking her hands away from her face to let her look at him in his eyes, "I wanted to tell you how I feel," he admitted, causing her to widen her eyes.

"DID HE JUST STRAIGHT UP CONFESS?!" Minoru screamed aloud, while most of the others had their mouths agape. Afterwards, they all started clapping for the son of the number one hero, who returned his microphone and sat down next to the Creation Quirk user, who was still a blushing mess.

"Man, that was super manly to do!" Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu exclaimed, turning to his classmate, "Gonna be hard to follow up an act like that, huh?!" he inquired to Shihai, who glanced over at him and then Kinoko.

"Y-Yeah..." he stuttered, confident yet nervous for the song he would attempt to sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Lost in Japan" by Shawn Mendes!


	4. Shihai - Just The Way You Are

"Good luck, Kuroiro!" Itsuka cheered as the black skinned teen made his way up to the middle of the room, holding a microphone. He looked even more nervous than Izuku was earlier. Sweat trickled down his arms and head as he looked over at Kinoko again. Another blush came across his cheeks.

"I wonder what he'll be singing..." the freckled teen said, tapping his chin curiously with his index finger.

"Probably something dark and brooding..." his girlfriend replied, "I mean, I don't know the guy that well..." she mentioned with a chuckle.

"He is one with the dark," Fumikage chimed in, "I trust that he'll be singing a pleasant song," he stated firmly.

"Uh... define pleasant by your standards..." Denki requested.

"Okay, let 'er rip, Kuroiro!" Mina exclaimed, pressing the play button on the laptop to start the tune. He gulped. He was very, very nervous. But he swallowed his pride, took a deep breath, and sang.

"Aaaaaahh~... Oh, ah, aaaahhh~..." he sounded off melodically. Everyone froze. The tune was sounded so... sweet? The Dark Shadow Quirk user's jaw practically dropped. This was his choice of song?! "Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'~..." he continued, "Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying~..." he kept going, keeping his eyes shut as he tapped his foot against the floor, "She's so beautiful... and I tell her everyday~..." he sang. While his vocals were far from perfect, everyone was still reeling from what exactly he was singing.

"Whoa," Setsuna uttered, "I didn't peg Kuroiro as the kinda guy who'd sing this stuff..." she admitted with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I think it's sweet," Pony complimented.

"Mm," Yui Kodai hummed with a nod in agreement.

"Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me~... And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see~..." Shihai continued, still having his eyes shut, "But every time she asks me 'Do I look okay~?' I say~..." he kept going, taking a deep breath before finally opening his eyes, "When I see your face~!" he exclaimed, surprising the audience, "There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing...~ Just the way you are~!" he sang, "And when you smile~! The whole world stops and stares for a while~... 'Cause girl you're amazing~... Just the way you are~! Yeah~!" he sounded off, starting to smile.

"What a nice song..." Alice noted with a content smile on her face.

"It's definitely sweet..." Rachael concurred.

"I wonder..." Shoto started to say, "could this be another confession?" he guessed, causing Momo to instantaneously blush in surprise.

"To who though?" Tsuyu wondered, placing her index finger onto her cheek.

"Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me~... Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy~... She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday~..." the black skinned teen continued, "Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change~!" he sang aloud, "If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same~..." he kept going, "So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say~!" he exclaimed, "When I see your face~! There's not a thing that I would change~! 'Cause you're amazing~... Just the way you are~!" he kept going, really getting in tune with the beat, "And when you smile~! The whole world stops and stares for a while~... 'Cause, girl, you're amazing~... Just the way you are~!" he sang.

"Yeah, get it Shihai!" Miles cheered with a pump of his fist.

"He better just be singing this for fun..." Riri muttered. Some of the other girls of Class B were starting to blush a little, wondering if they were the focus of his song.

"The way you are~! The way you are~!" he chanted aloud, "Girl, you're amazing~... Just the way you are~!" he repeated excitedly, "When I see your face~! There's not a thing that I would change~... 'Cause you're amazing~... Just the way you are~!" he sang, "And when you smile~! The whole world stops and stares for a while~! 'Cause, girl, you're amazing~... Just the way you are~..." he finished, "Yeah~!" he added for emphasis. A few seconds of silence passed. He was concerned that no one liked the song. That is, until everyone started clapping.

"Nice one, Kuroiro!" Togaru Kamakiri complimented.

"Yeah, that was super manly!" Tetsutetsu agreed, clapping rapidly.

"It was mushy..." Kinoko joked to the black skinned teen's surprise, "but really sweet!" she noted, causing him to smile brightly.

"Thanks, guys!" he responded in gratitude.

"Boy, this karaoke night's been rolling along smoothly, hasn't it?" Eijiro inquired to his friends.

"You said it," Denki agreed, "Now I wanna go next!" he declared with a pump of his fists.

"Me too!" Hanta concurred excitedly.

"Now, now..." Mina chimed in, holding her hands out to them in a placating manner, "We're gonna keep going with the whole spinner selection thing so everyone gets a shot," she told them, "Fair?" she said.

"Yeah..." the three boys muttered simultaneously.

"Kuroiro... you traitor..." Fumikage grumbled, catching the attention of his gothic friend, "You've betrayed the dark by singing that disgustingly sweet song!" he yelled at him.

"Well if I didn't have a big crush on Komori, I wouldn't have!" he retorted, only to widen his eyes at what he had just said, "Ah," he uttered, slowly turning towards the girl.

"Uh..." she uttered, blushing a mad underneath her hair's bangs.

"Oh, so that was why?" the Dark Shadow Quirk user inquired rhetorically, "My apologies," he said with a slight bow, "It was a lovely song," he mentioned.

"U-Uh..." Shihai stuttered. Evidently, it was going to be a long night as everyone looked on with widened eyes.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: "Just The Way You Are" by Bruno Mars was the song here. In recent chapters, I assumed Shihai liked Kinoko, so this became the result of me starting to ship them. I hope you enjoyed it!


	5. Eijiro & Ibara - Hair

It was a long while before Shihai and Kinoko returned to the lounge. Their faces definitely showed tints of red as they sat down next to each other. Were they going to start dating? Did they share a first kiss? Those were the thoughts of everyone else, and the two could that's what they were thinking as they felt their stares.

"Please stop..." the Black Quirk user begged, hiding his face in his hands.

"It's okay, Kuroiro," Yosetsu reassured as he patted his classmate's back, "What you did was really bold and awesome!" he added with a thumbs up. That didn't make him any less embarrassed.

"Um... why don't we see who goes next?" Itsuka suggested, wanting to spare her friends from any more embarrassment.

"Good idea!" Toru agreed as went over and spun both wheels. Everyone watched in anticipation, awaiting the result of who would sing next. As the spinners finally halted after a few moments, a few people gasped.

"Eijiro Kirishima and Ibara Shiozaki!" Mina exclaimed upon seeing the names the pointers were indicating.

"Me?" the vine haired girl uttered in surprise, pointing at herself.

"All right!" the Hardening Quirk user yelled excitedly as he stood up from his seat, "And I've got the perfect song in mind!" he added, running over to the laptop.

"W-Wait just a moment!" his eventual singing mate stuttered out, making him stop as she stood up, "I'm... not sure I wish to sing..." she admitted sheepishly, glancing off to the side. The spiky haired teen blinked in surprise.

"Oh, come on Ibara!" Setsuna argued, "We're all gonna do it eventually, so why not get it out of the way?" she inquired to her.

"Yeah, you'll be great!" the Class B representative added encouragingly.

"It's not that I won't participate in this activity..." the rather nervous girl pointed out, causing everyone to perk up in surprise, "Rather... I'd think it would be best if I sang my own song..." she confessed, "I'm not sure that... his will be appropriate for me..." she added bluntly. Rather than be offended, her partner took the comment in stride and gave off a small grin.

"Here, why don't I show you what I wanted to sing?" he suggested to her, offering his hand to her astonishment, "Then you can decide," he said.

"...Okay," she replied after a moment. The pair took a few minutes to look over the lyrics of the song, with the Vine Quirk user widening her eyes and starting to smile as she read the words.

"I wonder what Kirishima had in mind for a song..." Izuku muttered, placing his hand onto his chin.

"Whatever it is, Ibara seems to like it," his girlfriend noted.

"Maybe he's making a confession like the last two," Tsuyu bluntly chimed in. The remark immediately caused Laura Eucliffe to perk up and blush instantaneously.

"Whoa... Laura..." Reiko Yanagi uttered upon seeing her flustered state, "You okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Cállate..." she muttered in reply, turning her head away.

"Okay... we're all set!" Eijiro declared as he and his singing mate took their microphones from Mina, "You ready, partner?" he asked the vine haired girl beside him.

"Yes," she replied with a nod.

"All right, hit it!" he called out, enticing the pink skinned girl to press play on the keyboard. A melody started to come out from the speakers, and the Class B student was the first to start singing.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, whoa~!" she exclaimed repeatedly.

"Whoa!" Itsuka yelped, surprised by her friend's vocals, as were the others. A saxophone played in the background of the music

"Whenever I'm dressed cool, my parents put up a fight~..." the Hardening Quirk user sang.

"Uh huh, uh huh~," his partner chanted.

"And if I'm hot shot, Mom will cut my hair at night~..." he continued.

"Uh huh, uh huh~," Ibara chanted again, "And in the morning I'm short of my identity~!" she kept going.

"Uh huh, uh huh~," Eijiro chanted.

"I scream Mom and Dad, why can't I be who I wanna be~?!" the Vine Quirk user exclaimed passionately.

"Uh, huh, uh huh~," her partner repeated again before they glanced over at each other and smiled.

"To be~!" they yelled together, "I just wanna be myself and I want you to love me for who I am~!" they sang, "I just wanna be myself and I want you to know, I am my hair~!" they screamed together before the beat began to kick up and move faster, "I've had enough, this is my prayer, that I'll die livin' just as free as my hair~! I've had enough, this is my prayer, that I'll die livin' just as free as my hair~! I've had enough, I'm not a freak~... I just keep fightin' to stay cool on the streets~! I've had enough, enough, enough~... And this is my prayer, I swear~! I'm as free as my hair~! I'm as free as my hair~! I am my hair~! I am my hair~!" they exclaimed beautifully.

"They're singing... about hair?" Sen Kaibara guessed as he arched an eyebrow, hearing them repeat the same chant.

"I don't think it's that simple..." Robbie chimed in as Kyoka leaned against him.

"Free as my hair, hair, hair~! Hair, hair, ha-ha-ha-hair~! Hair, hair, hair~! Hair, hair, ha-ha-ha-hair~!" Eijiro sang, bouncing around happily.

"Free as my hair, hair, hair~! Hair, hair, ha-ha-ha-hair~! Hair, hair, hair~! Hair, hair, ha-ha-ha-hair~!" Ibara exclaimed as she hopped up and down.

"Boy, I can see why she's really into this..." Setsuna noted with a grin.

"Sometimes I want some raccoon or red highlights~!" the Hardening Quirk user continued, "Just because I want my friends to think I'm dynamite~!" he sang. The lyrics resonated with a few of his friends in the crowd, who gave off shocked expressions.

"Kirishima..." Mina uttered.

"And on Friday rock city high school dance~! I got my bangs to hide that I don't stand a chance~! A chance~!" the vine haired girl screamed happily.

"I just wanna be myself and I want you to love me for who I am~! I just wanna be myself and I want you to know, I am my hair~!" they sang together, "I've had enough, this is my prayer, that I'll die livin' just as free as my hair~! I've had enough, this is my prayer, that I'll die livin' just as free as my hair~! I've had enough, I'm not a freak~! I just keep fightin' to stay cool on the streets~! I've had enough, enough, enough~! And this is my prayer, I swear~! I'm as free as my hair~! I'm a free as my hair~! I am my hair~! I am my hair~!" they exclaimed. While their singing was far from perfect, their overall charisma and joy in echoing the tune was more than enough to alleviate that fact. Well, to some...

"This is crap," Katsuki muttered, earning himself another smack to the back of his head from Alice's right hand, "OW!" he yelped, glaring at her, "STRIPPER, DO YOU WANNA DIE?!" he questioned angrily as small explosions emitted from his hand.

"Bakugo, shut up!" Denki shouted, "They're getting to the good part now!" he pointed out excitedly.

"I just want to be free, I just want to be me~... And I want lots of friends that invite me to their parties~!" Eijiro kept going, smiling all the while.

"Don't wanna change, and I don't wanna be ashamed~! I'm the spirit of my hair, it's all the glory that I bare~!" Ibara screamed. She had never been this loud before. Yet her classmates were infatuated with her voice.

"She's like a literal angel..." Juzo Honenuki commented.

"Y-Yeah..." Yosetsu stuttered in agreement. Shihai refused to even say a word, fearing that his relationship with Kinoko would be in jeopardy.

"I am my hair, I'm my hair~! I am my hair, I'm hair~! I am my hair, I'm hair~! I am my hair, I'm hair~! It's all the glory that I bare~!" the pair of aspiring heroes sang delightedly, "I am my hair, I am my hair~! I am my hair, yeah~! It's all the glory that I bare~! I am my hair, I am my hair~!" they chanted. They repeated the bridge for a few more times before finally reaching the chorus. "I've had enough, this is my prayer, that I'll die livin' just as free as my hair~! I've had enough, this is my prayer, that I'll die livin' just as free as my hair~! I've had enough, I'm not a freak~! I just keep fightin' to stay cool on the streets~! I've had enough, enough, enough~! And this is my prayer, I swear~! I'm as free as my hair~! I'm a free as my hair~! I am my hair~! I am my hair~!" they sang. Practically everyone was clapping to the beat at this point. With how the song went down, the Hardening Quirk user thought it best to let his partner finish the tune.

"I'm as free as my hair~! I'm as free as my hair~! I am my hair, I am my hair~! Ooh I'm my hair, I'm my hair~..." she finished, "Ah..." she breathed out afterwards, lowering her microphone.

"WOOO!" Setsuna cheered, while a lot of the others clapped excitedly.

"That was amazing, you two!" Miles complimented.

"Yeah, real manly, Kirishima!" Tetsutetsu added with a grin.

"Thanks, you guys!" Eijiro replied as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Kirishima, I appreciate your encouragement to sing that song with you," Ibara said, catching his attention.

"Oh, no problem," he responded, not noticing Laura trotting over to him, "Figured something like that suited us both, so- MMMPH?!" He was interjected as the mutant suddenly grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Everyone widened their eyes in shock. Minoru's jaw dropped to the floor.

"OH COME ON!" he complained loudly. Once the brown haired girl released herself from the Hardening Quirk user, she stared into his shocked red eyes.

"Idiota," she muttered, letting go of his shirt and returning to her seat, while his face flushed a mad red.

"Okay, what just happened?" Ochaco asked, blinking in surprise.

"I think she mistook that for a confession..." Rachael whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Hair" by Lady Gaga! It was a request via Tumblr! Be sure to leave any ideas in the comments' section!


	6. Ochaco - I Wanna Know

"Uh... I think he's broken..." Hanta noted, tapping Eijiro's forehead with his finger. After the sudden kiss he received from Laura for his performance, he was frozen in shock. So much so that Denki had drag him back to his chair.

"See what happens when you take things a little too far?" Itsuka questioned to her classmate, who blushed ashamedly as she glanced away.

"L-Lo siento..." she stuttered in apology.

"Okay, so who's next?" Miles asked curiously.

"Oh, right!" Mina yelped, going over and placing a hand onto the spinners, "And here... we... go!" she exclaimed before spinning them rapidly. It seemed as if neither of them would stop from how harshly she spun them. But they did finally slow down, stopping onto the names of the next two singers.

"Ochaco Uraraka and Yui Kodai!" Toru exclaimed. Both girls perked up.

"Oh, wow..." the former of the two uttered in surprise, "I wasn't expecting to be singing so soon..." she admitted. Her partner just had a blank look on her face. "Um... can I actually do a solo?" she requested nervously.

"Sure thing, Ochaco!" the transparent girl replied, handing off a microphone to her.

"A solo from Uraraka, huh?" Tsuyu noted, "I wonder what song she'll be singing..." she added curiously.

"Well, she's always had this sort of flair to her," Kyoka chimed in, leaning against her boyfriend, "so who knows?" she wondered.

"Go get 'em, Ochaco!" Natalie cheered with a pump of her fist. The Zero Gravity Quirk user gave off a smile towards her, heading over to the laptop to select her song.

'I have to know for sure...' she noted inwardly before taking her place at the center of the lounge.

"Okay, hitting it!" Mina exclaimed, pressing the play button. The pink cheeked girl took a deep breath before the first notes played.

"Is she the one~..." she sang with her eyes closed, "The one you've been waiting for~? Is she the one~?" she continued. Her voice was somewhat angelic, yet not completely perfect. However, the lyrics caught Izuku's ears as he perked up.

"Uraraka?" he uttered in confusion, blinking rapidly.

"Is she the one~... The one you've been dreaming of~? Is she the one~?" she sang beautifully. Her words seemed to be resonating with the freckled boy and his girlfriend. And they glanced at each other with the same thought in mind. Was this about them? "I'm tired of staying up all night with you on my mind~!" the brunette haired girl exclaimed to their surprise, "Still I'm laying here~! Yeah, I'm laying in the shirt you used to like~! No, I shouldn't mind~! All I think about is~!" she screamed, pausing for a moment to catch her breath, "Does she move your body~? Like I moved your body~?" she kept going, causing some members of the audience to blush in surprise, "'Cause I wanna know, yeah, I wanna know~..." she sang, "Does she make you feel wanted~? Is she all you wanted~? 'Cause I wanna know, yeah, I wanna know~..." she continued, brushing her hair back.

"Um, wow," Denki uttered out of shock, blinking rapidly as were many others.

"This is quite a lovely song," Alice noted with a small smile.

"Hm," Katsuki hummed, just listening to the beat.

"I want to know~!" Ochaco sang loudly, "I want to know~! Is she all you wanted~? 'Cause I wanna know, yeah, I wanna know~..." she repeated, dancing with the beat.

"Go Ochaco!" Rachael cheered with a pump of her right fist.

"Yeah, shake it!" Minoru chimed in, only to get elbowed in the face by Mezo Shoji's right arm.

"Is she the one~... That I couldn't be for you~? Is she the one~?" the Zero Gravity Quirk user continued, now putting her focus on the green and pink haired couple, "Mm, I hate that you're the one~! That I never get over~! That I wanna get closer to~!" she exclaimed passionately.

"Hm..." Tsuyu pondered, placing her finger upon her chin as she noticed her friend's actions and the lyrics of her song, "I wonder if she's singing about Midoriya..." she whispered over to Momo, who blinked in surprise.

"Maybe..." she responded, curiously raising an eyebrow.

"I'm tired of staying up all night with you on my mind~! Still I'm laying here~!" Ochaco screamed, "Yeah, I'm laying in the shirt you used to like~! No, I shouldn't mind~! All I think about is~!" she kept going, "Does she move your body~? Like I moved your body~?" she sang, "'Cause I wanna know, yeah, I wanna know~..." she continued, "Does she make you feel wanted~? Is she all you wanted~? 'Cause I wanna know, yeah, I wanna know~..." she kept going, dancing with the beat still.

"Holy whoa..." Sen uttered with a blush forming across his cheeks.

"Like damn..." Riri said, impressed along with many others. Meanwhile, Izuku and Natalie looked at her worriedly.

"I want to know~! I want to know~! Is she all you wanted~? 'Cause I wanna know, yeah, I wanna know~... I want to know~!" she sang, taking a moment to catch her breath afterwards as the beat continued. A light blush formed across her cheeks as she looked over at the couple nervously. "Does she move your body~? Like I moved your body~? 'Cause I wanna know, yeah, I wanna know~... Does she make you feel wanted~? Is she all you wanted~? 'Cause I wanna know, yeah, I wanna know~..." she continued passionately, bobbing her head, "I want to know~! I want to know~! Is she all you wanted~? 'Cause I wanna know, yeah, I wanna know~!" she exclaimed, still dancing, "I want to know~! Is she all you wanted~? 'Cause I wanna know, yeah, I wanna know~! I want to know~! Is she all you wanted~? 'Cause I wanna know, yeah, I wanna know~! I want to know~..." she finished, exhaling afterwards as sweat trickled down her face.

"THAT WAS AMAZING!" Mina screamed before almost everyone started clapping.

"I'm sure Kodai will do better..." Neito muttered, earning himself a chop to the neck from Itsuka, effectively knocking him out.

"Great song, Uraraka," the One For All inheritor complimented, catching the singer's attention as she blushed.

"Th-Thanks, Deku..." she stuttered in gratitude, "Um... can you and Natalie meet me outside?" she asked him nervously. Moments later, the three of them were standing just outside of the dorms underneath the light of the lampposts and the stars.

"So... that song was how you felt, huh?" the dragon slayer guessed.

"...Yeah..." Ochaco answered as she turned to face the couple, "Deku, Natalie..." she began to them, "I'm really happy for you two," she confessed, "But... I didn't wanna just keep my true feelings under wraps..." she mentioned ashamedly, "I thought I should let you both know..." she admitted, glancing off to the side.

"Ochaco," the pink haired girl started to say, bringing her into an embrace, "I knew about your feelings for Deku a long time ago," she pointed out, "So I don't hold any grudge against you for confessing," she reassured with a wide grin.

"Neither do I," Izuku agreed as he nodded, "You're a great friend, Uraraka," he told her, causing her to widen her eyes, "And we care about you, too," he added.

"You guys..." the Zero Gravity Quirk user uttered, being brought into a loving embrace by the couple. They smiled and laughed, glad that their friendship was still intact. Once they arrived back inside though, they were surprised to see the multiple dropped jaws of shock from their classmates.

"Uh... what's going on?" the Dragneel girl asked. A flabbergasted Eijiro merely pointed ahead at Yui, who apparently had finished her song and left everyone speechless...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The song is "I Wanna Know" by Bea Miller, one of my favorites from recent memory!


	7. Yui - Shoot To Thrill

“Are those three all right?” Miles asked worriedly, glancing back towards the doors leading into the courtyard outside.

“I’m sure they’ll be fine,” Tsuyu reassured, catching his attention, “More importantly, I can’t wait to hear what Kodai’s gonna sing,” she wondered excitedly despite her blank expression, placing her finger against her cheek.

“What kind of music does she like, Kendo?” Kyoka asked curiously to the Class B representative.

“Um… I’m not sure, honestly…” she sheepishly admitted, seeing Yui up at the laptop selecting the song that she would sing, “Yui’s always been pretty quiet, so she’s never really shown me her likes and dislikes…” she pointed out.

“Well, that’s interesting,” Toru noted before giving Yui her microphone. Once again, Mina was on standby at the laptop, ready to press play. But she did a double-take once she saw the song about to come on.

“Hold on, are you sure this is your song?” she asked Yui, causing her to look back for a moment. She merely nodded. “All right then…” Mina uttered, pressing the button. And everyone was surprised by the guitar rip that sounded off to start the tune. What followed was drums beating and more guitars screeching. The singer tapped her foot against the floor to the beat, while everyone looked on curiously.

“All you women who want a man of the street~… But you don’t know which way you want to turn~!” she began in a powerful tone, shocking the audience members. Even Katsuki had widened eyes. “Just keep a coming and put your hand out to me~… ‘Cause I’m the one who’s gonna make you burn~!” Yui sang, “I’m gonna take you down~! Down, down, down~! So don’t you fool around~! I’m gonna pull it, pull it, pull the trigger~!” she screamed as she bobbed her head, letting her hair swing with the beat.

“Oh. My. God,” Itsuka uttered aloud. Her mouth, like many others, was gaping open.

“Shoot to thrill, play to kill~! Too many women with too many pills~!” Yui sang passionately, “Shoot to thrill, play to kill~! I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will~!” she continued, taking a moment to pause, “YEAAAHHHH~!” she screamed. Miles was one of the few that nearly jumped out of their seats. This was the song she was singing?

“Um… wow…” Kyoka uttered, blinking rapidly.

“I had no idea she could sing like that…” Setsuna noted as her eyes were widened. Yui took a deep breath before continuing.

“I’m like evil, I get under your skin~… Just like a bomb that’s ready to blow~! 'Cause I’m illegal, I got everything~… That all you women might need to know~!” she sang, “I’m gonna take you down~! Yeah, down, down, down~! So don’t you fool around~! I’m gonna pull it, pull it, pull the trigger~!” she exclaimed loudly, “Shoot to thrill, play to kill~! Too many women with too many pills~!” she kept going, “Shoot to thrill, play to kill~! I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will~!” she continued, rocking her head back and forth like a rockstar, “'Cause I shoot to thrill, and I’m ready to kill~! I can’t get enough, I can’t get the thrill~! I shoot to thrill, play to kill~!” she yelled, “Yeah, pull the trigger~! Pull it, pull it, pull it, pull the trigger~!” she repeated.

“Okay, what happened to Yui?” Riri asked, pointing at the girl, “It’s… kinda scary…” she admitted with a grimace as the song went into a guitar riff.

“Yeah…” Reiko agreed.

“I think it’s kinda hot,” Minoru admitted. The immediate response to his comment was getting his entire body taped up by Hanta.

“Okay, anyone against me taking him back to his room?” he questioned to the others, who all shook their heads, “All righty then,” he muttered, getting up and dragging the squirming body of the captive lecherous boy away.

“Oh~! Shoot to thrill, play to kill~! Too many women, with too many pills~! I said, shoot to thrill, play to kill~! I got my gun at the ready, gonna fire at will~! 'Cause I shoot to thrill, and I’m ready to kill~! And I can’t get enough, and I can’t get my thrill~! 'Cause I shoot to thrill… play it again~!” Yui screamed passionately, once again letting the beat continue as she tapped her foot to it, “Yeah~…” she sang after a few moments, “Shoot you down~… Yeah~…” she continued, “I’m gonna get you to the bottom and shoot you~,” she kept going, picking up the pace as she bobbed her head, “I’m gonna shoot you~… Oh hoo yeah yeah YEAH!” she suddenly shrieked vigorously. Everyone was floored by her vocal range. It was electric.

“She’s mush better than I thought she’d be…” Kinoko admitted as she blinked twice.

“Y-Yeah…” Shihai stuttered in agreement.

“I’m gonna shoot you down yeah yeah~! I’m gonna get you down~! Yeah yeah yeah yeah~!” Yui exclaimed repeatedly, “Shoot you, shoot you, shoot you, shoot you down~! Shoot you, shoot you, shoot you down~! Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, OOOOOOH~!” she sang loudly, “I’m gonna shoot to thrill~! Play to kill~! Shoot to thrill~! Yeah, ooh yeah~!” she finished, dropping the microphone onto the floor. Shocked silence filled the room. And then the door swung open.

“Uh… what’s going on?” Natalie asked, having noticed the expressions on everyone’s faces. Eijiro merely pointed at Yui, who looked a little exhausted for a moment before regaining her usual blank expression. Itsuka started to clap. Then Reiko. Then Setsuna. Pretty soon, all of the Class B girls were applauding their friend’s performance. And everyone else joined in as well.

“Man, I didn’t know she could sing like that!” Tetsutetsu exclaimed.

“I didn’t even know she could TALK!” Denki chimed in, earning himself a stabbing to the ear from Kyoka’s right earphone jack, “AAAAAAAHHHH!” he shrieked in agony.

“Thank you,” Yui said in gratitude with a bow, returning to her seat.

“How come you never told us you liked that stuff, Yui?” Itsuka asked. The quiet girl just shrugged.

“Boy, that’s the first song that hasn’t involved romance, isn’t it?” Yosetsu inquired to his classmates.

“Well… my song wasn’t about romance…” Miles noted.

“Yeah, neither was mine…” Eijiro muttered, having overheard the conversation.

“Whatever, let’s just keep going!” Toru exclaimed, hopping over to the spinners once again, “And the next pair up will be…” she began before rotating the wheel rapidly. Everyone awaited the result of who was to sing next.

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song here is “Shoot To Thrill” by AC DC; one of my favorites from when it was used during the Iron Man trilogy. So, who do you want to go next in either a duet or a solo?


	8. Fumikage & Pony - Shadows of the Night

"...Fumikage Tokoyami and Pony Tsunotori!" Toru exclaimed once the spinners had stopped.

"Tokoyami, huh?" Denki chimed in, placing his hand onto his chin, "He's probably one of the last people I'd expect to sing..." he noted with a raised eyebrow.

"...And I won't be singing in a duet," Fumikage stated, having overheard his classmate's words, "A song of mine is not one for the faint of heart..." he mentioned, causing most of the others to shudder in fright.

"Well, what about one of mine?" Pony suggested as she got up and skipped over to the laptop, "I'm sure it'll be one you like!" she assured, typing in the song title into the search bar.

"What'd you have in mind, Pony?" Itsuka asked curiously.

"It's called 'Shadows of the Night'!" the horned girl answered. Fumikage perked up instantly and stood.

"Shadows of the Night...?" he uttered quietly.

"Oh boy..." Mezo grumbled in a worried tone.

"Tokoyami, I'm normally not the kinda guy to give advice..." Eijiro began, "but maybe you shouldn't judge the song just by its title..." he recommended, scratching his cheek sheepishly.

"Besides, aren't you the one who lives by weird philosophies?" Hanta inquired.

"And this is Pony picking the song!" Denki pointed out with a concerned look on his face, "Don't you think it'd be strange for her to choose something like that?" he questioned.

"Nonsense," Fumikage retorted as he was handed a microphone from Mina, "No song with that title is meant to be cheery..." he muttered, taking his place at the center of the room alongside the Class B student.

"All righty then!" the Acid Quirk user exclaimed as she made her way over to the laptop, ready to hit the play button.

"Hm..." Reiko hummed in thought, "I think I know what song Tsunotori's going for..." she muttered out.

"Well, let's see what she's got..." Itsuka said, letting off a slight grin.

"Go for it, Pony!" Setsuna cheered as she pumped her fist. Mina pressed play, and the song began.

"We're running with the shadows of the night~!" the horned girl began passionately as she raised her left arm high.

"Wait, what?" Fumikage uttered in surprise. He hadn't expected a powerful first lyric. And the song didn't sound as dark as he initially had thought... "Uh oh..." he muttered in realization, sweating a little.

"So baby take my hand, you'll be all right~!" Pony sang, "Surrender all your dreams to me tonight~! They'll come true in the end~..." she echoed beautifully.

"Yeah, go Pony!" Miles cheered. The beat started to build up with drums and a piano in the background. Fumikage grimaced. This was not the song he thought it was.

"You said, oh girl, it's a cold world~... When you keep it all to yourself~..." Pony continued, "I said, you can't hide on the inside~... All the pain you've ever felt~..." she sang, tapping her foot against the floor to the beat, "Ransom my heart, but baby don't look back~! 'Cause we got nobody else~!" she screamed as the beat started to pick up. She then pointed over to Fumikage, signaling that it was his turn to sing. He gulped.

"Um..." he uttered nervously, looking at the lyrics on the screen, "W-We're running with the... shadows of the night~... S-So... baby take my hand, it'll be all right~... S-S-Surrender all your dreams to me tonight~...! Th-They'll come true in the end~!" he stuttered out.

"PFFFFFT!" Denki snickered, putting a hand over his mouth to try. Hanta and Eijiro were also struggling to hold back their laughter. But none of them broke first as the song continued.

"BAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ochaco laughed suddenly. It actually surprised Izuku and Natalie as they blinked in shock. Overhearing the laughter, Fumikage could only blush in embarrassment as he continued.

"Y-You know that sometimes, i-i-it feels like~... It's all moving way too fast~..." he sang, managing to control his stuttering for a moment, "U-Use every alibi and words you deny~... Th-That love ain't meant to last~..." he kept going, "Yo-You can cry tough baby, i-it's all right~... Y-You can let me down easy, but not tonight~..." he finished stuttering. His bird-like face was now a mixture of red and black.

"He kinda looks like a cardinal now..." Tsuyu noted curiously with a tilt of her head. Momo and Kyoka burst out laughing.

"We're running with the shadows of the night~! So baby take my hand, it'll be all right~! Surrender all your dreams to me tonight~! They'll come true in the end~!" Pony sang vividly.

"Nice going, Pony!" Juzo complimented as he clapped.

"Yeah, you're awesome!" Sen added. The horned girl smiled and turned to her partner.

"Having fun, Toko?" she asked curiously. He merely shook in place.

"You... tricked me..." he muttered aloud, still red in the face. She ignored his words and continued.

"We're running with the shadows of the night~! So baby take my hand, it'll be all right~! Surrender all your dreams to me tonight~! They'll come true in the end~!" she sang, "And now the hands of time are standin' still~! Midnight angel, won't you say you will~?" she echoed in question, gesturing towards Fumikage for him to continue. He blushed even redder than before.

"W-W-We're running with the shadows of the night~! S-So... baby take my hand, it'll be all right~! S-S-Surrender all your dreams to me tonight~! Th-They'll come true in the end~!" he stammered out in song. Now the boys who had held in their snickers burst out into laughter. Even Neito was cackling, right until Itsuka chopped his neck again.

"We're running with the shadows of the night~! So baby take my hand, it'll be all right~! Surrender all your dreams to me tonight~! They'll come true in the end~!" Pony sang beautifully. As the song died down and was coming to a close, both aspiring heroes sang into their microphones, though Fumikage was evidently quieter.

"We're running with the shadows of the night~! So baby take my hand, it'll be all right~! Surrender all your dreams to me tonight~...!" they finished. Everyone applauded, even while some were still bursting in laughter.

"Boy, that must've really been bad for Tokoyami..." Shihai noted with a grimace.

"It was funny though," Kinoko pointed out.

"Heh, guess so..." Shihai chuckled in agreement, having a light blush across his cheeks as he smiled at his crush, who blushed as well before turning her head away.

"Wasn't that so much fun, Toko?!" Pony inquired excitedly to her partner, who was still shaking in place.

"I... I..." he tried to say, too embarrassed to even move. Then Dark Shadow appeared.

"I thought it was pretty great!" he complimented with a thumbs up. That did it. Fumikage threw his hood over his reddening head and sulked in embarrassment in the corner of the lounge.

"Uh... there, there..." Mashirao said, attempting to console him with Mezo and Koji.

"Okay, we've gotta get another pair going!" Mina declared, going over to the spinners and readying them, "Ready... and go!" she exclaimed, spinning them rapidly. Which pair would be next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Shadows of the Night" by Pat Benatar! Requests are open at my Tumblr! Same pen name as here!


	9. Mezo - Bohemian Rhapsody

"Mezo Shoji and Sen Kaibara!" Mina announced once the wheels stopped spinning. Both boys perked up.

"Oh wow, that's a new pair," Natalie noted as she blinked.

"Yeah, I wonder what they have in mind..." Izuku muttered, placing his hand onto his chin.

"I'm going solo for this one, so you can go first, Shoji," Sen chimed in, catching the attention of the Dupli-Arms Quirk user as he blinked in surprise.

"All right..." he responded after a moment, getting up from his seat and going over to the laptop to select his song.

"Hmm..." Toru hummed curiously in anticipation, "Hey, isn't Shoji kind of a minimalist?" she asked quietly to the others.

"His room certainly showed that..." Mashirao commented with a chuckle.

"Good luck, Mister Tentacles!" Pony cheered as she waved.

"Tsunotori, why are you cheering for-?! GAK!" Neito yelped as both Itsuka and Riri chopped at his neck, knocking him out again.

"Okay, I'm ready," Mezo said, taking a microphone from Mina as she went over to the laptop to hit the play button. But she stopped.

"Whoa... this is a long one..." she commented, catching Mezo's attention as he looked back at her.

"Is... that a problem?" he asked out of concern.

"N-Nope!" Mina stuttered, "Give it your all, Shoji!" she cheered, pressing the key on the laptop. The song started the instrumental of a piano as Mezo brought the microphone up to his masked mouth.

"Is this the real life~? Is this just fantasy~?" he sang in question. Many members of the audience widened their eyes. "Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality~..." he continued, "Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see~...!" he echoed softly.

"Okay, wow," Setsuna uttered out as she blinked, "Are we all in heaven?" she asked the others.

"What a soothing voice..." Ochaco noted, seemingly content as were many of the girls.

"I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy~..." Mezo sang, "Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low~..." he kept going, "Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me... to me~..." he echoed beautifully.

"The hell is this even supposed to be?" Katsuki complained as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Mama... just killed a man~..." Mezo continued, "Put a gun against his head~... Pulled my trigger, now he's dead~..." he sang softly, "Mama... life had just begun~..." he voiced, now forming two mouths on the tips of his tentacle-like arms on opposite sides of each other, "But now I've gone and thrown it all away~..." he echoed. Everyone in the audience was curious about the song based on the lyrics. What exactly did it mean? "Mama... ooh... didn't mean to make you cry~..." he kept going, "If I'm not back again this time tomorrow~... Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters~..." he sang, finishing the lyric.

"That's some voice he's got..." Tsuyu commented.

"But the song's kinda dull..." Denki admitted, placing his hand onto his cheek in a bored manner, "I hope it picks up soon..." he grumbled impatiently.

"Too late... my time has come~..." Mezo sang, "Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time~..." he continued, with chimes sounding off in the background, "Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go~..." he echoed, "Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth~..." he voiced, followed by... "Mama~! Ooooooh~! I don't want to die~!" he bellowed, causing most of the boys to widen their eyes, "I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all~!" he exclaimed.

"...Ask and ye shall receive, Kaminari..." Eijiro joked as he chuckled, while the song went into a guitar rip.

"I... certainly received it..." Denki muttered, still astonished. After a few more seconds, the piano came back and Mezo was tapping his foot against the ground in anticipation.

"I see a little silhouetto of a man~..." he began, "Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango~?" he sang with the mouths on his tentacles, "Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me~!" he bellowed, "Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo, Galileo~! Figaro magnifico-o-o-o~!" he echoed, switching between his masked mouth and those he had formed.

"Yeah, go Shoji!" Yosetsu cheered.

"I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me~..." Mezo continued, "He's just a poor boy from a poor family~!" he exclaimed beautifully, "Spare him his life from this monstrosity~!" he kept going loudly, "Easy come, easy go, will you let me go~?" he slowly sang, "Bismillah~! No, we will not let you go~!" he sang quickly, "Let him go~! Bismillah~! We will not let you go~! Let him go~! Bismillah~! We will not let you go~! Let me go~! Will not let you go~! Let me go~! Will not let you go~!" he repeated fluently and rapidly, "Let me go~! Ah, no, no, no, no, no, no, no~!" he echoed.

"WOOHOO!" Hanta exclaimed, "Go Shoji!" he cheered. Pretty much everyone was excited by the song now.

"Oh mamma mia, mamma mia~! Mama mia, let me go~!" Mezo sang, "Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for meeeeeeeee~!" he voiced loudly and proudly. The song went into another guitar rip and started to pick up its pace. A few audience members were actually bobbing their heads to the beat. Kyoka seemed to be the most excited by it. "So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye~?!" Mezo continued, "So you think you can love me and leave me to die~?!" he echoed, "Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby~!" he kept going, "Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here~!" he bellowed, rocking his head back and forth with the guitar beat. Even Katsuki seemed to be enjoying the final verse as he was posing as if he was ripping out on a guitar. That is, until it calmed down.

"Oh what the hell?!" he shouted, causing Alice to giggle.

"Nothing really matters... anyone can see~..." Mezo kept going, catching the attention of the audience as they all realized the song had yet to end, "Nothing really matters~..." he kept going with the beat dying down, "Nothing really matters... to me~..." he finished, letting the piano reach the final note, "Any way the wind blows~..." he sang before setting down the microphone, "Huh..." he breathed out afterwards. Such a long song was bound to exhaust him. And then he heard everyone start clapping.

"Way to go, Shoji!" Rachael cheered as she stood up like many others.

"Yes, that was wonderful!" Momo complimented.

"A plus, dude!" Minoru added, much to Hanta and Mashirao's surprise as they perked up to see him there.

"How'd you get out of my tape?!" the former of the two asked the Pop Off Quirk user.

"...I have my methods," he muttered cheekily in response.

"Woohoo!" Mina exclaimed, "Now that's my boyfriend!" she screamed aloud. Mezo blushed a little and sighed.

"Ashido... we only went on one date..." he grumbled as he slouched a little.

"I know, I know!" she repeated in understanding, "But it can be two~," she flirted. He just chuckled.

"Next up's Kaibara!" Tetsutetsu exclaimed, "Show 'em what you're made of, dude!" he cheered.

"Eh, heh..." the Gyrate Quirk user chuckled nervously, "Yeah..." he uttered. Deep down, he was nervous. Why wouldn't he be after such an amazing performance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bohemian Rhapsody" by Queen was the song used here. Sorry for the long wait, everyone!


	10. Sen - You Spin Me Round

"Knock 'em dead, Kaibara!" Juzo cheered as his classmate made his way over to the laptop to select his song. He already had an idea of what to sing. Now he just wondered if it'd be enough to beat Mezo.

"Here you go!" Mina offered, giving him a microphone.

"Oh, thanks," he said in gratitude as he took it.

"Ugh..." Neito groaned as he regained consciousness, rubbing his hurt neck.

"Finally decide to stop chastising Class A?" Itsuka guessed sternly to him, catching his attention.

"Um... maybe?" he answered, only to get a sharp glare from both her and Riri, "OKAY, OKAY, I'LL STOP!" he repeated loudly in understanding, holding up his hands in a placating manner. Miles covered his mouth to hold in his laughter as did a few of the other members of Class B.

"Good luck, Kaibara!" Pony cheered. Mina was at the ready by the laptop, waiting for a signal from the Gyrate Quirk user. He shot her a thumbs up, allowing her to press the play button. A techno beat started to play, making Sen bob his head a little as he grinned, ready to sing.

"If I...~! I get to know your name~..." he began to echo, "Well if I~... could trace your private number, baby~..." he voiced passionately.

"Hey, not bad!" Eijiro complimented as he smiled.

"All I know is that to me you look like you're lots of fun~!" Sen sang, "Open up your lovin' arms~! I want some, want some~!" he continued as he twisted his torso to the beat, "I set my sights on you~! And no one else will do~!" he echoed happily.

"Oh hey, I know this song," Shihai realized as he blinked, catching the attentions of the others.

"You do?" Miles questioned, arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Kaibara had me listen to it a while back..." Shihai replied, folding his arms behind his head, "It uh... suits him..." he mentioned as a drop of sweat rolled down his head. Everyone else blinked. What was that supposed to mean?

"And I... I've got to have my way now, baby~!" Sen sang, causing the audience to put their collective attention back onto him, "All I know is that to me, you look like you're having fun~! Open up your lovin' arms~! Watch out here I come~!" he echoed.

"And here it comes..." Shihai muttered with a sigh. Sen began spinning around the floor.

"You spin me right round, baby, right round like a record, baby~! Right round, round, round~!" he continued excitedly, "You spin me right round, baby, right round like a record, baby~! Right round, round, round~!" he repeated. Everyone blinked.

"Oh..." Itsuka uttered, slouching in disappointment.

"Yeah, seems a little plain for Sen's tastes..." Riri grumbled, placing her hand onto her cheek.

"I like it!" Pony exclaimed happily.

"I got to be your friend now, baby~!" the Gyrate Quirk user kept signing as he danced around the floor in front of the audience, "And I... would like to move in just a little bit closer~..." he continued, "All I know is that to me, you look like you're lots of fun~!" he echoed, "Open up your lovin' arms~! Watch out, here I come~!" he shouted passionately.

"He's pretty into it..." Kyoka noted as she blinked.

"Though it does seem kinda silly..." Tsuyu admitted while tapping a finger to her cheek, "especially when he spins around like that..." she added.

"You spin me right round, baby, right round like a record, baby~! Right round, round, round~! You spin me right round, baby, right round like a record, baby~! Right round, round, round~!" Sen sang while continuing to spin.

"Uh... is anyone else worried he might hurt himself?" Setsuna chimed in curiously, catching their attentions.

"How?" Togaru asked.

"You think anyone'd be able to keep their lunch down after spinning like that for so long?" Yosetsu argued back, "He might be able to handle it better because of his training, but still..." he said, giving off a worried look.

"Oh..." the Sharp Edge Quirk user uttered in realization.

"I want your love...~! I want your love~...!" Sen continued to sing, "All I know is that to me, you look like you're lots of fun~! Open up your lovin' arms~! Watch out, here I come~!" he exclaimed passionately, "You spin me right round, baby, right round like a record, baby~! Right round, round, round!" he kept going, spinning like a disc on a record player, "You spin me right round, baby, right round like a record, baby~! Right round, round, round~!" he repeated. He kept up with the chorus a few more times, while everyone just watched on. Some were starting to notice the beads of sweat forming on his head along with the color beginning to drain from his face. They grimaced in realization. "Hah..." he breathed out upon finishing, "So how was that?" he asked everyone. They politely clapped, though not as loud as earlier. He shrugged his shoulders. Of course he didn't expect to beat Mezo's performance.

"You feeling okay, Kaibara?" Itsuka asked out of concern, "That was a lot of spinning there..." she noted.

"Yeah, I'm good," Sen reassured in response, only to stumble forward with his first step towards the couches.

"Uh... you sure you're good, dude?" Juzo asked worriedly.

"Well... now that I... think about it..." Sen weakly, suddenly widening his eyes and puffing out his cheeks, "Oh crap!" he muffled out, hurrying off towards the bathroom.

"I-Is he gonna be okay?" Izuku stuttered worriedly. The sound of vomiting gave a clear answer.

"Eugh..." Rachael uttered out in disgust.

"At least he had a good song..." Raya noted with a nervous chuckle.

"Okay!" Mina exclaimed, catching everyone's attention, "Let's go ahead and see who's next!" she declared, going over to the wheels and spinning them again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "You Spin Me Round" by Dead Or Alive! Up next will be Class 1-A's best singer! Stay tuned!


	11. Kyoka & Robbie - Stereo Hearts

The spinners stopped.

"And we've got Kyoka Jiro and Robbie Reyes!" Toru exclaimed as she saw the names the pointed were aimed towards, causing the two to perk up.

"Oh wow, the first couple of the night..." Mashirao noted with his hands at his hips. Kyoka blushed. It was weird to know that she was dating a member of Class B. Still, she was excited to be singing with him. She just wished her friends wouldn't constantly gush over it...

"Ooh, this is gonna be so cute~!" Mina squeaked as she hopped excitedly.

"Plus, you got Class A's best singer going for it!" Ochaco mentioned, flattering Kyoka as she blushed deeper.

"Hmph..." Neito scoffed, folding his arms over his chest, "Of course now I can't criticize Class A since Reyes' girlfriend will be on stage..." he muttered. Itsuka and Riri blinked in surprise before glancing over at Robbie.

"He's not wrong," he remarked with a simple shrug.

"Huh..." Kyoka sighed, standing up from her seat, "Let's just get this over with..." she grumbled, taking a microphone handed to her from Mina. Robbie followed suit and went over to the laptop with her to select their song.

"I do wonder what Jiro will pick if she's doing a duet with Reyes..." Momo noted curiously.

"Knowing Jiro, it's gotta be something punk... rocky or whatever..." Denki replied, placing his hand onto his cheek as he leaned against the couch.

"Go for it, Kyoka!" Natalie cheered as she cuddled up to Izuku, causing him to blush a mad red. The Earphone Jack Quirk user had yet to type anything into the search bar. She at least wanted to run her suggestion by her boyfriend first.

"So... you wanna go for something loud?" she asked quietly as he approached her.

"Hm..." Robbie hummed as he stared over at the empty search bar, "Why don't we try your song, Kyo?" he suggested. She blushed again.

"A-Are you sure?" she stuttered in question, fidgeting with her earlobe jacks, "I mean... it kinda confirms things..." she grumbled out of embarrassment.

"Only if you're sure," he retorted with a chuckle, causing her to perk up in surprise. A few seconds later, she let off a little smile.

"...Okay," she said, typing the song title into the search bar. After a few moments of preparation, the pair stood at the center of the room while Mina was at the ready by the laptop.

"All right, no wasting time!" the pink skinned girl rhymed somewhat, "Knock it outta the park, you two!" she exclaimed, pressing the play button.

"My heart's a stereo~..." Robbie began sweetly into the microphone, "It beats for you, so listen close~... Hear my thoughts in every note~..." he sang, causing most of the audience members to widen their eyes in surprise. This wasn't punk rock...

"Make me your radio~..." Kyoka continued, "Turn me up when you feel low~... This melody was meant for you~..." she echoed, glancing over at her boyfriend, "Just sing along to my stereo~..." she sang.

"Oh my..." Momo uttered in surprise, placing her hand over her mouth, "This certainly wasn't what I was expecting from Jiro..." she confessed as she blinked.

"I think it's because both she and Reyes like it," Shoto chimed in, catching her attention.

"I think so, too," Tsuyu agreed.

"If I was just another dusty record on the shelf, would you blow me off and play me like everybody else~?" Robbie sang in question, bobbing his head to the beat, "If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that~?" he continued, making his girlfriend giggle as he winked at her playfully, "Like it read well, check it Robbie, I can handle that~..." he sang, "Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks~..." he kept going, "It's just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks~..." he remarked in song, causing Kyoka to arch an eyebrow playfully at him, "I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that~..." he repeated, "'Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artifacts~..." he finished.

"If I could only find a note to make you understand, I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand~..." Kyoka kept going as she danced to the beat, moving towards her boyfriend, "Keep it stuck inside your head, like your favorite tune~..." she echoed, leaning against his shoulder, "And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you~..." she sang sweetly.

"AWWWWW~!" almost all of the girls cooed upon viewing the scene before them.

"Bleh..." Laura muttered in disgust, turning her head away.

"My heart's a stereo~! It beats for you, so listen close~! Hear my thoughts in every note~! Oh, oh~!" the pair sang together, with Robbie spinning Kyoka elegantly as if they were at a ball, "Make me your radio~! Turn me up when you feel low~! This melody was meant for you~... Just sing along to my stereo~!" they exclaimed.

"All right!" Eijiro yelled as he pumped his fist, "Now this is catchy!" he noted as he snapped his fingers.

"I never pegged Jiro to be the type to go for songs like this..." Minoru mentioned as he blinked.

"Nor Robbie..." Itsuka admitted.

"Hmph," Neito scoffed in disgust.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh to my stereo~..." the couple repeated, "Oh, oh, oh, oh so sing along to my stereo~..." they continued before Robbie broke away from his girlfriend,

"Let's go~!" he exclaimed, "If I was an old-school, fifty pound boom box, would you hold me on your shoulder, wherever you walk~?" he asked in song towards Kyoka, who perked up, "Would you turn my volume up in front of the cops~? And crank it higher every time they told you to stop~?" he continued to question, causing some members of the audience to chuckle, especially as Kyoka playfully punched his shoulder, "And all I ask is that you don't get mad at me~... When you have to purchase mad D batteries~..." he kept going excitedly, "Appreciate every mix tape your friends make~... You never know we come and go like we're on the interstate~..." he finished, turning to his girlfriend.

"I think finally found a note to make you understand~... If you can hit it, sing along and take me by the hand~..." she sang into the microphone, "Keep myself inside your head, like your favorite tune~..." she kept going, spinning around before dipping herself backwards into her boyfriend's arms, "And know my heart's a stereo that only plays for you~..." she echoed romantically.

"Oooohhhh~..." the girls cooed again. Laura just growled and turned her head away. This was obviously getting too romantic for her tastes.

"My heart's a stereo~! It beats for you, so listen close~! Hear my thoughts in every note~! Oh, oh~!" the couple sang together, dancing with the beat, "Make me your radio~! Turn me up when you feel low~! This melody was meant for you~... Just sing along to my stereo~!" they echoed simultaneously, "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh to my stereo~! Oh, oh, oh, oh so sing along to my stereo, let's go~!" they repeated.

"Woohoo!" Natalie exclaimed, "Go Kyoka!" she cheered as she waved her fist in the air excitedly.

"Yeah, show 'em who's the best!" Ochaco added as she pumped her own extremity. The Earphone Jack Quirk user smiled before taking a deep breath.

"I only pray you never leave me behind~..." she voiced beautifully.

"Never leave me~..." her boyfriend repeated, moving behind her.

"Because good music can be so hard to find~..." she kept going, blushing as he was getting closer to her.

"So hard to find~..." he repeated softly into her ear, tickling it with his breath.

"I take your hand and pull it closer to mine~...!" she began to echo, grabbing his hand with her own, "Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind~!" she exclaimed, suddenly turning around and playfully pecking him on the lips.

"Whoa!" Miles yelped, "That's cool!" he confessed, causing Riri to roll her eyes in annoyance. The two singers stared at each other longingly before continuing.

"My heart's a stereo~! It beats for you, so listen close~! Hear my thoughts in every note~! Oh, oh~!" they echoed perfectly, "Make me your radio~! Turn me up when you feel low~! This melody was meant for you~... Just sing along to my stereo~!" they sang, "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh to my stereo~! Oh, oh, oh, oh so sing along to my stereo~!" they finished, breathing heavily afterwards out of exhaustion.

"WOOHOO!" Natalie cheered again as she and everyone else clapped in applause, "That was amazing, Kyoka!" she complimented.

"Might've not been punk rock, but it was the next best thing!" Toru mentioned cheekily.

"Nice going up there, Robbie!" Miles called out. Compliments were coming in from left and right from practically everyone.

"I guess it was fine..." Neito muttered. He obviously didn't want to pay many compliments to someone from Class A, but also didn't want to incur the wrath of his own classmate.

"Told you it'd be fine," Robbie remarked to his girlfriend, catching her attention as she laughed, turning and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You sure did, Hellfire..." she retorted, leaning up and kissing him passionately with closed eyes, while he did the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is "Stereo Hearts" by Gym Class Heroes with Adam Levine!
> 
> Next time, we'll have an anonymous pick go up! Go ahead and leave your suggestions!


	12. Side Chapter: Class 1-A Ladies - Underneath the Tree

"I can't believe we're doing this..." an embarrassed Kyoka Jiro muttered as she folded her arms over her chest. She was wearing a red dress with white fluff; something that she'd never wear for any other occasion.

"Oh come on Jiro, live a little!" Toru Hakagure retorted, having overheard her friend. She was wearing the exact same holiday outfit, topped off with a Santa hat upon her invisible head. "We haven't done anything like this since the time we were in the hot springs at training camp!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, there was the Cultural Festival..." Ochaco Uraraka pointed out, "Though... this seems like it's gonna be a little more daunting..." she confessed with a nervous blush streaked across her face. It was Christmas Eve at U.A. High. The Class A freshmen were nearly done with their first year of hero training. But with the dorm system still in place, none of them were allowed to go home to their families for the holiday. So it was decided that a Christmas party be hosted at the dorms themselves, and Mina Ashido had what she called a brilliant idea...

"Okay girls, we're on in three!" she whispered to her friends in the dark hallway leading to the common room of the 1-A dorm building.

"This is going to be so embarrassing..." Kyoka grumbled.

"Don't worry, Jiro," Momo Yaoyorozu reassured, "Besides, your boyfriend's in there to cheer you on," she mentioned with a smile.

"That makes it worse!" Kyoka screamed with a reddened face.

"Really?" Natalie Dragneel questioned, arching an eyebrow towards her friend, "I always thought it was a great motivator to try and impress your boyfriend, like me!" she implied, much to the musician's embarrassment as she hid her face in her hands. Mina's plan, as crazy as it was, was to do a karaoke performance in celebration of the holiday. And she also had the idea to have all ten of the Class A girls dress up festively for the occasion. Some were embarrassed about the prospect, but those who were excited eventually won over the anxious hearts of their classmates. Kyoka peeked out from the corner of the hallway. There was her boyfriend, Robbie Reyes, standing alongside Miles Morales and Izuku Midoriya, talking about whatever hero training they were going through. She took a deep breath and exhaled to calm herself.

"Here's your hat!" Mina whispered, placing the festive wear atop Kyoka's head. Before she could respond, the Acid Quirk user skipped into the common area. The boys of Class A and everyone in Class B perked up to see her do a quick spin, showing off her outfit.

"All right, everybody!" she cried out, "Get ready for the Christmas Spectacular, starring the Ten A Ladies!" she exclaimed with a pump of her fist.

"Ten A Ladies?" Rachael Hagane uttered in confusion from afar, "Uh... she never ran that name by us..." she pointed out.

"I guess we'll just have to roll with it..." Raya Tennyson realized with a drop of exasperated sweat rolling down her head.

"Ribbit," Tsuyu Asui croaked in agreement. Alice Fullbuster giggled.

"All right ladies, come on down!" Mina beckoned. She was having a lot of fun with this. Filing in one at a time, the girls of Class A entered the room, all dressed in their festive and somewhat... promiscuous outfits. Some boys were blushing. Minoru Mineta and Denki Kaminari were drooling.

"Okay, let's do this!" Toru exclaimed, hopping over to the laptop that was placed near the television to get the song started.

"Good luck, ladies!" Itsuka Kendo cheered as the audience gathered and paid attention. A holiday tune started to play as all ten of the Class A girls gathered together at the center of the room. The beat picked up, starting the performance as the girls danced.

" _You're here where you should be~!_ " Momo began as she twirled.

" _Snow is falling as the carols sing~!_ " Rachael continued as she moved her hips from side to side.

" _It just wasn't the same~..._ " Kyoka sang beautifully.

" _Alone on Christmas day~..._ " Natalie kept going, syncing her voice with the music.

" _Presents, what a beautiful sight~!_ " Alice exclaimed as she hopped up.

" _Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight~!_ " Mina continued as she jumped as well. Some of the boys respectfully glanced away as the girls danced, with their outfits not concealing too much...

"This is awesome..." Minoru uttered, drooling up a waterfall practically.

" _You're all that I need~..._ " Ochaco sang.

" _Underneath the tree~..._ " Raya echoed as she danced beside her girlfriend. A few oohs and aahs were heard from those in the audience. They were amazed that Class A's girls would come up with something like this.

" _Tonight~..._ " Toru began, tiptoeing towards Mashirao Ojiro slowly in a somewhat alluring manner.

"Uh... H-Hagakure...?" he stuttered nervously, blushing up a storm.

" _I'm gonna hold you close~..._ " the invisible girl sang, leaning her head towards his, " _Make sure that you know~... I was lost before you~..._ " she echoed beautifully.

" _Christmas was cold and grey~..._ " Tsuyu continued, catching everyone's attention as they turned to see her swaying her hips to the beat, " _Another holiday... alone to celebrate~..._ " she sang, " _But then... one day... everything changed~..._ " she voiced as she glanced over at Miles, who blinked in surprise.

" _You're all I need~..._ " Momo kept going.

" _Underneath the tree~!_ " Ochaco and Rachael exclaimed together.

"Woo! Go girls!" Denki cheered with a pump of his fist.

" _You're here where you should be~!_ " Alice sang as she twirled.

" _Snow is falling as the carols sing~!_ " Mina continued with an elegant skip.

" _It just wasn't the same~..._ " Raya echoed as she embraced Rachael from behind.

" _Alone on Christmas day~..._ " the requip user voiced back.

"W-Wow..." Shihai Kuroiro stuttered in shock. He, like many others, were stunned by the performance. Even Neito Monoma, the self-proclaimed critic of Class 1-A, was speechless.

" _Presents, what a beautiful sight~!_ " Toru exclaimed.

" _Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight~!_ " Tsuyu echoed.

" _You're all that I need~..._ " Momo sang.

" _Underneath the tree~..._ " Alice kept going as she glanced over at Katsuki Bakugo, who perked up slightly. In the meantime, Kyoka started to blush again. Another part of Mina's plan was implemented earlier with Toru and Tsuyu practically flirting with Mashirao and Miles respectively through singing.

" _I found... what I was looking for~..._ " Natalie began, inching towards her boyfriend with a longing look in her eyes.

"N-N-Natalie?!" he stuttered aloud in shock, blushing a mad red. He was redder than Ojiro was.

" _A love that's meant for me~..._ " his girlfriend kept going, blowing out a fireball from her mouth in the shape of a heart, having it float above her right hand, " _A heart that's mine... completely~..._ " she sang, letting the heart-shaped fire float over to Izuku before dissipating right in front of his chest, followed by her winking at him. He was practically steaming.

"Guess she got you..." Miles joked with a smirk.

"Guess so..." Robbie agreed. Little did he know he was about to be the next target...

" _Knocked me right off my feet~..._ " Kyoka echoed, catching his attention as he saw her slowly trot towards him. She was obviously nervous, shaking a little in her boots. Even so, she steeled herself and kept moving forward. " _And this year I will fall~..._ " she continued as she leaned up to her boyfriend, who widened his eyes slightly, " _With no worries at all~..._ " she sang sweetly into his ear.

"Well, well..." he repeated, sounding impressed as a light blush came across his face.

" _'Cause you are near... and everything's clear~!_ " Mina's voice suddenly screamed.

" _You're all I need~..._ " Ochaco sang as she and the other girls started skipping towards those in the audience.

" _Underneath the tree~!_ " Momo exclaimed.

" _You're here where you should be~!_ " Ochaco echoed as she twirled.

" _Snow is falling as the carols sing~!_ " Toru sang, blowing an invisible kiss.

" _It just wasn't the same~..._ " Alice continued as she inched towards Katsuki, " _Alone on Christmas day~..._ " she echoed with a saucy look in her eyes towards him. He blushed madly.

" _Presents, what a beautiful sight~!_ " Rachael exclaimed.

" _Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight~!_ " Raya kept going as she swayed her hips in sync with the others.

" _You're all that I need~..._ " Momo sang, going over to Shoto Todoroki and leaning herself towards him to his surprise, " _Underneath the tree~..._ " she voiced into his ear. Surprisingly enough, now he seemed flustered. The music kept going as the girls continued their performance. Mina even took initiative and moved in on her boyfriend, Mezo Shoji, much to his embarrassment.

"Boy, those girls are something else..." Itsuka admitted.

"Hmph," Laura Eucliffe huffed, folding her arms over her chest and looking away. This seemed moronic to her.

" _And then one day everything changed~..._ " all the Class A girls began, " _You're all I need~..._ " they continued, " _Underneath the tree~!_ " they exclaimed together.

" _You're here where you should be~!_ " Alice sang cheerfully.

" _Snow is falling as the carols sing~!_ " Rachael voiced beautifully.

" _It just wasn't the same~... Alone on Christmas day~..._ " Raya echoed as she embraced her girlfriend.

" _Presents, what a beautiful sight~!_ " Mina exclaimed.

" _Don't mean a thing if you ain't holding me tight~!_ " Tsuyu sang as she danced alongside her friends.

" _You're all that I need~..._ " Natalie echoed as the music winded down.

" _Underneath the tree~..._ " Kyoka sang.

" _Tonight~..._ " they finished together. A silence filled the room as the Class A girls gathered back together, awaiting a response from the audience. Everyone broke out into applause. Some boys' faces were still steaming from how well they performed. And thus, Christmas at U.A. was definitely one to remember with such an early gift.


	13. Koji & Juzo - Walkie Talkie Man

"All right, time to see who's next!" Mina exclaimed, readying the spinners. As they spun rapidly, everyone looked on with curiosity. Who would be next? The answer came just seconds later.

"Koji Koda and Juzo Honenuki!" Toru exclaimed upon viewing the names that were pointed to. As if on cue, Koji ducked behind the couch. Unfortunately for him, everyone was already looking his way.

"Uh... Koda?" Hanta uttered, "You okay?" he asked in concern. Koji merely whimpered and shook his head.

"Shouldn't be a surprise since he's usually the shy guy of the class..." Minoru commented, putting his hand onto his cheek.

"Maybe we could switch who goes for Class A..." Mezo advised, "We can't force Koda to do this..." he pointed out, noting how frightened he seemed by the prospect of singing. He was shaking.

"Hey, if Jiro could sing with her boyfriend, I'm sure it won't be that bad!" Toru attempted to say as a sign of reassurance, much to Kyoka's embarrassment as she blushed a bright red. Koji was still cowering behind the couch.

"Now, now..." Izuku repeated, holding up his hands in a placating manner, "If Koda doesn't wanna go, I'm sure somebody else can take his place..." he pointed out. As the discussion continued, Juzo could see Neito snicker. While Class A and Class B were definitive rivals, that was only for the classroom. Here, they were just having fun. And while he wanted to be competitive, he also didn't want anyone to miss a chance to sing. An idea popped into his head, making him perk up. He stood from his seat and walked over.

"Okay, I'll spin the-"

"Wait!" Juzo chimed in, interjecting Mina as everyone looked over to see him approach Koji, "I think I got a quick song that'll work out for him," he offered, extending his hand out to the shy boy. He was slightly taken aback by the generosity being shown to him. Nevertheless though, he accepted the kind gesture. A few moments later, he and Juzo were standing by the laptop, looking over the song the latter was selecting.

"Hmph," Neito scoffed, folding his arms over his chest, "Honenuki should've just done a solo and let Koda there fend for himself..." he muttered, earning himself and elbow to the chest from Riri.

"Is that really the  _heroic_ thing to do?" Itsuka asked sarcastically, earning nothing but a pained grunt in response. After looking at the song, Koji nodded. Everyone was surprised to see how willing he was to partake in the event, seeing as how he was so shy before.

"Okay, let's get to it!" Mina exclaimed, going over to the laptop as the boys took their microphones. She was surprised by the length of the song for a moment, but then shrugged. There had been combinations of long and short songs this evening. Juzo shot Koji a thumbs up, and he nodded. He was ready. Mina hit the play button. A guitar riff came on after a countdown, along with a fast paced drumbeat. Everyone watched on curiously. What kind of song was this? Koji opened his mouth and...

" _Well you're walkin' and a talkin' and a movin' and a groovin' and a hippin' and a hoppin' and a pickin' and a boppin'~!_ " he sung rapidly, much to everyone's shock as their eyes all widened, " _Those bods are being bad, you better take a stand, you gonna wake up that thing in your hand~!_ " he echoed, " _You're looking all around, there is trouble to be found~!_ " he voiced loudly, " _Make sure when you find it you get to say it loud~! Gotta code three, need backup~!_ " he bellowed, shocking Kyoka especially, " _Bring me my bright red fluro jacket~!_ " he exclaimed, pumping his fist up.

"Wh...What...?" Minoru stuttered aloud. He was speechless. So was everyone.

" _He's fat and he don't run too fast~..._ " Juzo continued as the guitar continued, pointing towards his partner.

" _Well you're walkin' and a talkin'~!_ " Koji sounded off.

" _But he's faster than me~!_ " Juzo sang.

" _'Sho my walkie talkie man~!_ " Koji voiced.

" _Last night at the show we saw him~..._ " Juzo kept going.

" _Well you're walkin' and' a talkin'~..._ " Koji continued.

" _Going out of his tree~!_ " Juzo exclaimed. Almost everyone was starting to get into the beat of the song. In fact, some of them were clapping excitedly. Koji sheepishly smiled before he continued.

" _Go, go, go, go~!_ " he repeated, " _Well you're walkin' and a talkin' and a freakin' and a yellin' and a bossin' and a speakin' and a lookin' and a pointin'~!_ " he sang rapidly, " _Always tell us what to do, with your high top shoes~! And you wave your torch, with your black short shorts~!_ " he kept going, " _Don't let em get away, don't think they can play~! Nail 'em to the wall, 'cause you really need to say~!_ " he echoed, " _Gotta code three, need backup~! Bring me my bright red fluro jacket~!_ " he exclaimed with another pump of his fist.

"Woohoo!" Mina cheered, "Go Koda!" she cried out. Now pretty much everyone was enjoying the tune. Juzo smiled. His plan had worked.

" _He's fat and he don't run too fast~..._ " he sang.

" _Well you're walkin' and a talkin'~!_ " Koji echoed, chiming into the chorus.

" _But he's faster than me~!_ " Juzo continued, gesturing towards his partner.

" _'Sho my walkie talkie man~!_ " Koji voiced, gesturing back.

" _Last night at the show we saw him~..._ " Juzo kept going, bobbing his head to the beat.

" _Well you're walkin' and' a talkin'~!_ " Koji sounded off.

" _Going out of his tree~!_ " Juzo yelled.

" _Go, go, go, go~!_ " Koji repeated, " _Just the drums~!_ " he cried out. As the song stopped its guitar and went into a drum solo, Juzo took a deep breath.

" _He's fat and he don't run too fast~..._ " he sang, " _But he's faster than me~!_ " he exclaimed, " _Last night at the show we saw him~..._ " he kept going as the beat continued, " _Going out of his tree~!_ " he yelled. The guitar riff came back.

"All right!" Miles cheered excitedly.

" _He's fat and he don't run too fast~!_ " Koji and Juzo exclaimed together, " _But he's faster than me~!_ " they voiced, " _Last night at the show we saw him~... Going out of his tree~!_ " they echoed simultaneously.

"He's a walkie talkie man~!" Juzo cried out, pointing over at his partner, who took a deep breath.

" _Well you're walkin' and a talkin' and a movin' and a groovin' and a hippin' and a hoppin' and a pickin' and a boppin'~! Those bods are being bad, you better take a stand~! You gonna wake up that thing in your hand~! You're looking all around, there is trouble to be found~! Make sure when you find it you get to say it loud~!_ " he sang rapidly, " _Gotta code three, need backup~! Bring me my bright red fluro jacket~!_ " he finished in exclamation. A guitar riff finished off as the song the two boys panted heavily and smiled. They definitely enjoyed their fun. And so did the audience as everyone clapped, even those who were reluctant to.

"Way to go, Koji!" Toru exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was awesome," Kyoka agreed.

"Definitely, amigo," Robbie added. Koji smiled brightly. He was happy that he actually worked up the courage to do this.

"Thank you, Honenuki," he said in gratitude to the Class B student he sung with.

"Ah, it's no problem," Juzo replied, shaking his hand, "Instead of just being rivals to compete, we should be making ourselves better to be heroes by competing," he pointed out.

"Right!" Koji concurred with a nod.

"Great job, Juzo!" Miles complimented, exchanging a high five with his classmate.

"Thanks, Miles," he replied as he sat back down on the couch, "So who's next?" he asked, seeing Mina and Toru get up and go over toward the spinners.

"Well the survey says..." the former of the two began as she spun the spinners rapidly. They both came to a stop a few moments later.

"Ooh, it's you, Mina!" Toru exclaimed upon seeing the result for Class A's wheel, "So who are you with?" she wondered.

"Let's see..." Mina uttered, blinking in surprise once she saw the name of her partner, "Oh, it's Monoma!" she pointed out.

"...Huh?" Neito uttered upon hearing his name, sweating a little as everyone started to stare at him.

"Oh, ho, ho..." Mina chuckled, "I am gonna have  _fun_ with this one..." she noted, rubbing her hands together as she plotted her scheme in her head...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was Walkie Talkie Man by Steriogram, requested by someone in the comments. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait by the way. I have a lot going on with going into my final semester of college and writing up other stories.


	14. Mina & Neito - Toxic

If I may-"

"No," Mina interjected as she typed in the name of the song in the search bar.

"But you haven't considered-"

"No," she interjected again.

"If you would just listen for a second, I-"

"I said no, Monoma!" Mina interrupted, evidently sick of the Copy Quirk user's antics. She grabbed a microphone off of the coffee table.

"Oh, how Class A continues to embarrass itself..." Neito grumbled, putting his hand up to his head.

"So what song are you guys going for?" Miles asked curiously.

"You'll have to wait and see~!" Mina flirted with a wink. She skipped to the center of the living room. "You ready, Monoma?" she asked of her partner. He was spinning his microphone upon his fingers.

"Why of course, Ashido..." he responded with a sly grin. He didn't notice Mezo narrow his eyes onto him.

"Okay Toru, hit it!" Mina exclaimed as she pointed towards her invisible friend.

"And... go!" she responded after hitting the play button. A beat started as Mina began dancing, swaying her hips rather... erotically.

"Oh, this oughta' be good..." Minoru muttered with drool falling like a waterfall from his lips, much to the disgust of everyone else. Meanwhile, Neito looked confused. What kind of song started out with violins mixed with trumpets and pop song beats?

" _Baby, can't you see~? I'm calling~..._ " Mina began to sing in a somewhat seductive tone, much to everyone's surprise, " _A guy like you should wear a warning~..._ " she continued as she stepped around the room slowly, " _It's dangerous~... I'm falling~..._ " she echoed, blowing a kiss to the audience.

"Okay..." Hanta uttered, turning red in the face, "Is this gonna be R-rated, 'cause it sure sounds like it?" he questioned nervously.

"Who cares?! Shake it, Ashido!" Minoru screamed excitedly. He was then smacked on the back of his head by a staff, falling unconscious onto the floor.

"Tch," Rachael scoffed as she held onto the weapon she had summoned, "Perv," she grumbled, letting the staff disappear in a flash of light.

"All right then..." Neito uttered, prepared to sing his part, " _There's no escape~... I can't wait~..._ " he started to sing to everyone's shock, " _I need a hit~... Baby, give me it~..._ " he kept going. Itsuka and Riri were struggling to hold in their giggles, covering their mouths with their hands respectively. " _You're dangerous~... I'm loving it~..._ " he finished, moving his head side to side with the beat.

"W-Wow..." Izuku stuttered, also trying to hold in his laughter.

"HAHAHA!" Natalie cackled delightedly, evidently enjoying the performance as were many others in the room.

" _Too high~... Can't come down~!_ " Mina exclaimed, " _Losin' my head~... Spinnin' 'round and 'round~!_ " she sang, dancing with the beat seductively, " _Do you feel me now~?_ " she questioned to the audience with a wink. The beat then started to pick up. Mina was about to go into the chorus into Neito bumped her aside with his hip.

" _Oh, the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride~!_ " he echoed, " _You're toxic I'm slippin' under~..._ " he continued as he swayed to the rhythm, " _With a taste of a poison paradise~..._ " he voiced aloud as almost everyone in the crowd in front of him struggled to hold in their laughter, " _I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic~?_ " he questioned to the audience with a wink. Some girls shivered. He was about to continue until Mina bumped him aside.

" _And I love what you do~! Don't you know that you're toxic~?_ " she sang, stealing the spotlight from the Copy Quirk user.

"Oh, so that's how it's gonna be..." he muttered with a smirk, sharing a look with the Class A girl.

" _It's getting late~... To give you up~..._ " she echoed as she slowly walked towards him.

" _I took a sip from my devil's cup~..._ " Neito continued as he gave off a sly look.

" _Slowly, it's taking over me~..._ " Mina sang while swinging her hips around.

"Boy Shoji, you're one lucky guy..." Denki commented with a reddening face.

"Uh, thanks..." Mezo replied, unsure what to make of the rather... promiscuous song...

" _Too high, can't come down~!_ " Mina echoed.

" _It's in the air and it's all around~!_ " Neito continued as the violins and drums continued the rhythm they danced to.

" _Can you feel me now~?_ " Mina sang in question, " _Oh, taste of your lips, I'm on a ride~!_ " she exclaimed, interjecting Neito's chance to start the chorus, " _You're toxic I'm slippin' under~..._ " she kept going, about to start the next lyric until...

" _With the taste of a poison paradise~!_ " Neito screamed, "I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic~?" he sang in question, much to Mina's annoyance as she glared at him.

" _And I love what you do, don't you know that you're toxic~?_ " she sang back as a retort. The two danced towards each other to the sound of the beat.

" _Don't you know that you're toxic~?_ " they sang together, now only separated by a few feet. They then gave off smirks.

"Let's have some fun with this," Neito suggested in a whisper, getting a simple nod from Mina as the beat continued.

" _Taste of your lips, I'm on a ride~!_ " they exclaimed together to the audience's surprise, " _You're toxic I'm slippin' under~..._ " they continued, grooving with the rhythm all the while, " _With a taste of a poison paradise~..._ " they echoed, " _I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic~?_ " they questioned in song. Almost everyone in the crowd was struggling to hold their laughter in. But they had to admit that this was a fun performance. " _With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride~! You're toxic I'm slippin' under~... With a taste of the poison paradise~! I'm addicted to you, don't you know that you're toxic~?_ " their voices echoed together.

" _Intoxicate me now~... With your lovin' now~..._ " Mina continued, swaying her hips, " _I think I'm ready now~..._ " she echoed.

" _I think I'm ready now~..._ " Neito repeated.

" _Intoxicate me now~... With your lovin' now~... I think I'm ready now~..._ " Mina sang before finishing the performance with a split.

"WOOHOO!" Toru cheered, clapping wildly with all of the girls and some of the guys, "Way to go, Mina!" she complimented while still applauding. The Acid Quirk user stood back up and bowed in gratitude.

"No, no, please, keep it coming..." Neito pleaded, waiting for compliments to come his way.

"Were you really trying to outdo Ashido?" Itsuka asked, making him perk up in surprise.

"Well... I uh..." he tried to say.

"He doesn't wanna lose to Class A, Itsu," Riri pointed out, causing him to blush in embarrassment as he heard them giggle. By trying to match up and even surpass Mina, he may have turned himself into a laughing stock. He went back to his seat and sighed.

"Okay folks!" Mina exclaimed, going back over to the spinners, "Time to see who's next!" she declared, winding up the wheels before spinning them. Who would be the next pair?


	15. Katsuki & Togaru - Ready to Die

"...Togaru Kamikiri and Katsuki Bakugo!" Mina exclaimed. Both students called perked up.

"Whoa, Bakugo's up next?" Denki uttered in surprise.

"I honestly thought he'd go sooner..." Eijiro admitted, scratching his cheek. Katsuki stood up from his seat.

"I'm with the mantis bastard?" he inquired with an arched eyebrow. Togaru stood up.

"Who are you calling a mantis, asshole?!" he yelled angrily.

"Uh..." Izuku uttered, nervously sweating as he heard Katsuki snarl.

"And who're  _you_ calling an asshole, dipshit?!" he shouted back.

"K-Kacchan..." Izuku stuttered, holding his hands up in a placating manner.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, DEKU!" Katsuki roared.

"Hey, don't yell at my boyfriend!" Natalie shouted as she held Izuku close in a protective manner. As the shouting match between the two eventual singers continued, Alice stood up from her seat.

"Katsuki," she uttered, trying to get his attention. He wasn't listening.

"And if you think you're gonna try and steal my spotlight, you've got-!"

"KATSUKI!" Alice screamed, transforming her right arm into a water whip before smacking his back with it.

"OW!" he yelped, turning around, "STRIPPER, WHAT THE HELL?!" he bellowed angrily towards her. She glared back at him.

"Just pick a song and sing it," she demanded passive-aggressively, "Or so help me, I will  _freeze_ you..." she remarked in a threatening tone. To everyone's shock, Katsuki shook. Was he scared of Alice?

"...Fine," he muttered out, going over to the laptop, "Let's pick a song, mantis boy," he grumbled.

"Tch," Togaru scoffed, heading over with him. Everyone sighed deeply. It seemed clear that this would not go well. But to their surprise, the two were actually agreeing on the song choice. Katsuki let off a devious smirk while Togaru grinned. What song did they pick?

"If it's something they both like, should we be scared?" Hanta asked nervously.

"...Probably," Fumikage answered after a moment.

"Maybe it won't be so bad..." Izuku suggested, though he did gulp immediately afterwards.

"All right, nobody say nothing while we're singin' this shit," Katsuki told the audience as he snatched a microphone away from Toru. Togaru took one from Mina.

"Go for it, Bakugo!" Eijiro cheered with a pump of his fist. However, the song wasn't playing.

"Hey, start the damn song!" Katsuki yelled back at Mina, who flinched.

"Um... are you sure you don't wanna play something else-?"

"DID I FUCKING STUTTER?!" Katsuki bellowed with an enraged look in his eyes. The feedback emitted through the mic made everyone flinch and cover their ears.

"Ah, just do it..." Togaru muttered, "I wanna get this over with as soon as possible, too..." he grumbled in addition. Mina's lips quivered in fright before she hit the play button reluctantly. The tune started softly... then went straight into a rock and roll beat with a hint of pop.

"Okay, this definitely has that Bakugo vibe..." Kyoka noted, sweating a little. The beat continued for almost 20 seconds. All the while, Katsuki and Togaru were bobbing their heads to the tune, getting ready to sing.

" _This is your time to pay~! This is your judgment day~!_ " the former of the two began angrily in song. Everyone widened their eyes.

"Yeah, definitely  _that_  vibe..." Denki agreed after a gulp.

" _We made a sacrifice~! And now we get to take your life~!_ " Togaru exclaimed, much to the shock of his classmates.

"Kamikiri's scary..." Reiko commented as Miles grimaced a little.

" _We shoot without a gun~!_ " Katsuki roared.

" _We'll take on anyone~!_ " Togaru bellowed.

" _It's really nothing new~! It's just a thing we like to do~!_ " the pair exclaimed together. To pretty much everyone in the audience, this was scary. Really scary.

" _You better get ready to die~!_ " Katsuki echoed into the microphone. Some of the girls were covering their ears from how loud he was being.

" _You better get ready to kill~!_ " Togaru screamed.

" _You better get ready to run~! 'Cause here we come~! You better get ready to die~!_ " the two sang together. While they were in sync, it was clear that a majority of the audience was not enjoying the heavy metal song.

"I-Is anyone gonna stop them?" Yosetsu stuttered in question.

"I don't think anyone's dumb enough to try..." Kosei muttered as a response.

" _Your life is over now~! Your life is running out~!_ " Katsuki screamed.

" _When your time is at an end~! Then it's time to kill again~!_ " Togaru bellowed.

" _We cut without a knife~!_ " Katsuki shouted in song.

" _We live in black and white~!_ " Togaru roared.

" _You're just a parasite~! Now close your eyes and say good-night~!_ " they exclaimed together, " _You better get ready to die~!_ " they screamed, frightening everyone in front of them, " _You better get ready to kill~!_ " they continued, bobbing their heads ferociously to the beat, " _You better get ready to run~! 'Cause here we come~!_ " they roared.

"Okay..." Natalie uttered as Izuku was holding onto her out of fright, "Plus side to this, I get extra cuddles!" she pointed out, causing her female friends to all glance at her skeptically.

"Downside, we still have to listen to this..." Kyoka noted as Robbie held onto her in his arms.

" _You better get ready to die~! Get ready to die~! You better get ready to die, get ready to die~!_ " Katsuki and Togaru sang loudly, finishing their song. The Explosion Quirk user spiked his microphone afterwards, grinning sadistically as he believed he put on one hell of a performance. To his surprise, it seemed to be anything but that to the audience in front of him as they were all covering their ears from the feedback. Togaru looked shocked by the expressions on their faces.

"G-Guys?" he stammered, "Are... you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Um... well..." Itsuka tried to say.

"Probably one of the loudest we've heard yet," Setsuna commented, chiming in for her friend.

"Not to say it was bad or anything!" Kinoko blurted out.

"It was kinda... scary..." Miles admitted with a grimace.

"Pretty much," Riri agreed, resting her right cheek against her hand.

"Y-You guys..." Togaru stuttered, looking as if he was going to cry. The last thing he wanted to do was scare his classmates. Meanwhile, Katsuki didn't seem to show any remorse towards his class.

"Tch," he scoffed, "If you didn't like it, then you're all a bunch of sissies..." he grumbled out of frustration.

"Hey, Kacchan..." Izuku started to say, only to see Alice get up from her seat again and grab Katsuki's hand, suddenly dragging him away.

"HEY, WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TAKING ME?!" he roared angrily.

"A place where you hopefully won't be as violent..." Alice responded as a retort, taking him out of the room. Everyone just watched on and blinked in surprise.

"I hope to god she didn't find that romantic..." Rachael muttered as she slumped down in her seat.

"Ah..." Minoru's voice groaned as he awoke and stood up from the floor, "Hey, what'd I miss?" he asked everyone there. They were all wishing that they hadn't heard the song like he did...


	16. Denki & Riri - Dynamite

"So our next contenders are..." Mina began as she spun the wheels. Katsuki had been brought back down to the common room after a stern talking-to from Alice. Many of the Class A boys struggled to hold in their giggles, making him snarl. The wheels stopped. "Denki Kaminari and Riri Williams!" Mina exclaimed, catching everyone's attention.

"All right, finally!" Denki yelled as he jumped up from his seat. Riri seemed less enthused.

"Great..." she muttered, standing up.

"What's wrong, Riri?" Rachael inquired, "I would've thought you'd wanna get this done sooner than later..." she noted cleverly. Riri rolled her eyes. She wanted to get this over with quickly, sure. She just didn't want to do it with Denki of all people...

"So, what kinda song do you wanna sing?" he suddenly asked, making her perk up in surprise.

"Uh... I dunno..." she admitted in response, "Wanna look through some options?" she guessed.

"Sure!" he replied, going over to the laptop with her.

"Why does Riri look so... reluctant?" Itsuka asked in a whisper towards Robbie.

"Denki tried dancing with her back at I-Island, and she socked him in the face..." he whispered back, making Itsuka widen her eyes in shock.

"It was pretty funny," Kyoka mentioned with a chuckle.

"Anyways, it looks like they're getting along fine..." Itsuka noted as she looked back at the pair at the laptop, with Denki showing Riri his choice of a song for a duet. She punched his face.

"OW!" he yelped, grabbing at his hurting nose. He was lucky it wasn't bleeding...

"Okay, let the dunce do a solo and I'll do one..." Riri advised as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, come on!" Denki retorted, "There's still one more song I wanna show you!" he pointed out, sounding desperate. Riri sighed.

"Fine," she said, looking back at the screen with him. A second later, her eyes seemed to light up a little. "All right," she uttered, "Give us the mics," she said, holding out her hand to Mina and Toru. Both of them glanced at each other in surprise.

"Okay then..." Mina replied, giving Riri a microphone before handing one off to Denki.

"I wonder what song Denki got Riri to like so much..." Tsuyu said, placing her index finger onto her right cheek curiously.

"Maybe it's something popular..." Miles guessed with a shrug. Nobody seemed to have a clue as to what they'd sing. Mina hit the play button, and a beat started. Riri tapped her foot against the floor, parting her lips for the first note.

" _I came to dance, dance, dance, dance~..._ " she sang repeatedly to open the song, surprising everyone a little, " _I hit the floor cause that's my plans, plans, plans, plans~..._ " she continued, bobbing her head to the music, " _I'm wearing all my favorite brands, brands, brands, brands~..._ " she echoed, " _Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands~..._ " she finished, glancing over at Denki, inciting for him to go onto the next lyric.

" _Yeah, yeah~..._ " he repeated, " _'Cause it goes on and on and on~...!_ " he kept going, smiling excitedly, " _And it goes on and on and on~!_ " he exclaimed, " _Yeah~!_ " he yelled fluently.

"Uh... whoa," Kyoka uttered in surprise. She didn't expect Denki to have that good of a voice.

" _I throw my hands up in the air sometimes~!_ " Riri and Denki sang simultaneously.

" _Saying 'Ayo~! Gotta let go~!'_ " Riri continued on her own as she danced to the music.

" _I wanna celebrate and live my life~!_ " Denki echoed.

" _Saying 'Ayo~! Baby, let's go~!'_ " Riri kept going as she flipped the loose strand of her curly hair back.

" _'Cause we gon' rock this club~! We gon' go all night~! We gon' light it up~! Like it's dynamite~!_ " they sang together, grinning all the while, " _'Cause I told you once~! Now I told you twice~! We gon' light it up~! Like it's dynamite~!_ " they exclaimed.

"Yeah! Go Riri!" Setsuna cheered.

"Keep it up, Kaminari!" Eijiro called out.

"Yeah, show her who's the singing king around here!" Minoru shouted to the surprise of many in the audience. Denki smirked.

" _I came to move, move, move, move~..._ " he echoed, interjecting Riri's chance to start the verse, " _Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew~..._ " he continued, while Riri crossed her arms and stared at him blankly, " _I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do~!_ " he bellowed, " _Just what the fuck, came here to do, do, do, do~..._ " he repeated, swaying to the beat, " _Yeah, yeah~..._ " he sang. He was about to go into the next verse, and then...

" _'Cause it goes on and on and on~..._ " Riri interjected to his shock as he blinked, looking over to see the smirk on her face, " _And it goes on and on and on~...!_ " she echoed, " _Yeah~!_ " she exclaimed passionately.

"Woo!" Itsuka cheered, "Show 'em, Riri!" she cried out. Denki seemed a little annoyed that she had taken his line, but he just shrugged and grinned.

" _I throw my hands up in the air sometimes~!_ " the pair sang together again, " _Saying 'Ayo~! Gotta let go~!'_ " they voiced together as some members of the audience got up and started dancing.

" _I wanna celebrate and live my life~!_ " Riri continued on her own as she swayed to the beat, " _Saying 'Ayo~! Baby, let's go~!'_ " she exclaimed passionately.

" _'Cause we gon' rock this club~! We gon' go all night~! We gon' light it up~! Like it's dynamite~!_ " Denki sang.

"'Cause I told you once~! Now I told you twice~!" Riri exclaimed to continue the chorus.

" _We gon' light it up~! Like it's dynamite~!_ " they voiced together.

"All right!" Pony cheered as she was dancing to the beat.

"Kaminari's really giving us a great show up there!" Hanta noted, sounding impressed.

"Hmph," Katsuki scoffed. He still thought he gave a rousing performance earlier.

"Bring it home, you guys!" Toru shouted excitedly.

"Yeah, do it!" Mina exclaimed as she pumped her right fist.

" _I'm gonna take it all out~..._ " Riri began slowly to start the final verse, " _I'm gonna be the last one standing~..._ " she declared through song.

" _I'm over it all and~..._ " Denki kept going, " _I'm gonna be the last one landing~...!_ " he echoed.

" _'Cause I, I, I believe it~!_ " Riri repeated passionately.

" _And I, I, I, I just want it all~!_ " Denki screamed into the microphone, " _I just want it all~!_ " he repeated.

" _I'm gonna put my hands in the air~! Hands, hands in the air~! Put your hands in the air~!_ " they sang together, smiling all the while. Almost everyone cheered in the common room.

" _I throw my hands up in the air sometimes~! Saying 'Ayo~! Gotta let go~!'_ " Riri exclaimed.

" _I wanna celebrate and live my life~! Saying 'Ayo~! Baby, let's go~!'_ " Denki continued.

" _'Cause we gon' rock this club~! We gon' go all night~! We gon' light it up~! Like it's dynamite!_ " they sang together passionately, " _'Cause I told you once~! Now I told you twice~! We gon' light it up~! Like it's dynamite~!_ " they finished together. The audience stood up and applauded.

"Well done, Kaminari!" Momo complimented.

"You were awesome up there, Riri!" Yosetsu cheered with a pump of his fist.

"Heh," Denki chuckled, enjoying being showered by praise. He looked over to see the smile on Riri's face.

"Guess that wasn't so bad," she admitted to him. He blinked in surprise.

"Guess not..." he concurred, dropping his microphone. When it hit the ground though, the feedback from it sounded off and caused everyone to cover their ears.

"Um... ow!" Natalie yelped in pain.

"What the hell, Kaminari?!" Kyoka shouted angrily.

"Uh, sorry!" Denki immediately apologized. Riri chuckled.

"You're one heck of dunce..." she pointed out, causing him to puff out his cheeks in frustration. She went back to her seat after giving her microphone to Mina. She then noticed Rachael staring at her with a teasing grin on her face. "What?" she asked.

"You like him, don't you?" Rachael guessed in a whisper. Riri blinked.

"No," she answered almost immediately, though she couldn't hide the blush forming on her face...

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any suggestions you might have as to who should sing first!


End file.
